


Uncrowned

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Alternating Third Person POV, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Strangling, Blood Drinking (Implied), Burns, Ensemble Fic, Established Relationship, Fighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Oreshi & Bokushi, POV Third Person Limited, Spells & Enchantments, Thrall - Freeform, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Witches, glamour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “He took Tatsu-chin!” Murasakibara roared, his fists clenched at his sides and his fangs bared. “He’s working with them!”“Don’t be a fool!” Midorima snarled back -- surprising, as Furihata had never seen the vampire be anything other than polite, keeping cool and calm -- “Kazu would never harm him.”“Then why did he take him?!” Murasakibara gripped the front of Midorima’s shirt, but the other didn’t budge. They were both powerful, but Midorima had several decades on the giant vampire before him.“Murasakibaracchi, stop!” Kise pleaded with him. “I told you, Takaocchi wasn’t himself! There was something wrong."
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Furihata Kouki & Kasamatsu Yukio, Hayama Kotarou & Mibuchi Reo & Nebuya Eikichi, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Shun & Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei (implied), Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, One-sided Hayama Kotarou/Izuki Shun
Series: Roommates [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 31
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
> Welcome to the first multi-chapter, alternating POV installment of this series!  
> This is going to explain a lot of what has been hinted at in the previous fics.
> 
> This is an ensemble fic, so a lot of characters are going to appear in it. However, I did my best to separate them into groups so there aren't always fifteen people in a room, haha.
> 
> This does get a bit dark in places, but I promise it has a happy ending.  
> Oh, and all of the POV characters have previously been the POV character in other fics in this series.
> 
> The fic is complete, so I'll be updating it over the next few days.  
> Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD!  
> Please enjoy~

Takao was under house arrest. They all were, actually. Though, it had been more of a suggestion made by Akashi. Ever since Furihata’s Watcher had arrived back in Tokyo, their leader had been on edge. Hell, he’d damn near bitten Midorima’s head off when he demanded to know how he was going to get his lucky items if he was to be trapped inside.

But even so, Akashi had not Ordered them. After all, Furihata had told him he was being too much. 

Imagine, someone actually telling Akashi Seijuurou he was being too much. That kid had guts.

Though, perhaps that came part and parcel with being the Slayer. Or...maybe it was just because Furihata was Akashi’s boyfriend ten or twelve times over.

Either way, it was an overcast afternoon and Takao was sneaking out of the Akashi Mansion while his Maker and ‘in-laws’ were fast asleep. He knew that the three vampires that had threatened them were dangerous. But they couldn’t just hide from them forever. Besides, they’d known where Midorima and Takao worked and lived. They could have killed them whenever they wanted.

They were clearly waiting for something.

Takao crept off the grounds, a wide-brimmed hat on his head and an umbrella in hand, just in case. It wasn’t like the sunlight would fry him or anything like that. But vampires had such sensitive skin. And he was trying not to get caught, after all. 

Midorima would probably have Furihata slay him when he found out Takao had sneaked out to buy him his lucky item for the day. Takao just hoped his Maker would be more touched than worried. Especially, if he didn’t learn of his little shopping trip until after he’d safely returned.

The shopping district was not close to the Akashi Mansion. In fact, not much was. It was a drive to get anywhere from the main house. But that was fine, Takao liked to walk. Though, it was much faster with his and Midorima’s rickshaw.

And…yes. Perfect. It was exactly where he’d left it, under a tree at the very edge of the property.

If anyone accused him of planning this particular outing, he’d deny it, of course. It was probably just a coincidence that it was there waiting for him, right?

In any event, he wanted to be there and back, his wagon loaded with Cancer’s lucky item, before noon.

It was time to get pedaling.

Takao had been prepared. After all, it was easy enough to check his phone and see what Oha Asa had to say before he left. And he was glad he’d brought the rickshaw, because the item he needed was an at home aquarium fish tank. 37 litres.

Oddly enough, something he wouldn’t have been able to find at the Akashi main house.

Hey, at least he didn’t have to fill it with water or fish.

Takao was just getting the tank situated in the cart when someone came up behind him. “Need any help?” asked a smooth, velvety voice. Melodic and sweet.

“Nah,” Takao began, turning around to face the man. “I got it.” 

“Ah, I see.” The man was tall. Not as tall as Midorima, but he had a good twelve centimeters on Takao. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do for you?”

Takao cleared his throat. Was this guy flirting with him? Well, hey, he was flattered. And the man was definitely very attractive. Pretty, even. With dark hair, long lashes, and pouty lips. But alas, Takao was wholly devoted to his Shin-chan.

“I appreciate it, but I have to decline,” Takao said apologetically, reaching for the handlebars so he could get up onto the bike. He’d have to hurry if he was going to make it home before noon. But just as he was about to put his feet on the pedals, the man stepped in front of him, his long legs straddling the wheel. Takao frowned. “Hey, listen, I’m flattered, but you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

“Am I?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, his voice honey-sweet. His eyes were dark. Pretty. And they sparkled. Like galaxies.

“Y-Yeah,” Takao replied, shaking his head and snapping himself out of it. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’m taken.”

To his surprise, the man smiled, leaning on the handlebars so their faces were level. “Oh, I’m well aware,” he breathed. “In fact, that’s the reason I want you.”

Takao should have realized sooner. This man was a vampire, too. How had he not noticed? There was something about his voice. His eyes. It had thrown him off.

“Listen, I’m not sure what kind of play you’re into, but I’m completely faithful to--”

“I understand that there’s nothing I can do for you,” he interrupted, gripping Takao’s chin and staring deeply into his eyes. Suddenly, Takao’s body felt heavy. “But there’s something I need you to do for me.”

*~*

Himuro was often bored during the day. It was nice to have the house to himself sometimes. But with Murasakibara and the others napping almost every day now, he had grown rather restless. Especially now that Akashi had told everyone to stay inside.

Not that it had stopped Furihata from going to basketball practice. 

Ooh, Himuro had watched on with pride as the timid, wide-eyed Furihata stood up to the leader of the Tokyo area vampires like it was no big deal. Like Akashi couldn’t snap his neck in an instant. 

But then again, everyone knew he wouldn’t. He’d never harm a hair on Furihata’s head. And although Akashi was Absolute, he was weak when it came to his precious Kouki.

So, yes, Himuro was bored and hungry. So, he sneaked out of his and Murasakibara’s room and made his way to the kitchen. He’d hoped to run into Kasamatsu there -- Furihata’s Watcher and the newest addition to their happy household -- but he must still have been out playing one-on-one with Kise on the court by the garden.

Maybe Himuro would join them. Though, as he thought it, his stomach growled audibly. After lunch, perhaps.

With three humans living in the main house -- and his brother visiting on occasion -- the refrigerator was finally full with some regularity. When Himuro had first moved it, there was little to be found, as Furihata often ate at school.

Still, he spotted his target the moment he opened the door. A fresh jar of pickles. Still sealed. 

“Mmm~” Himuro hummed as he snatched it and walked over to the small table in the kitchen that the staff used when they had dinner parties. No one was around now, so he was sure they wouldn’t mind if he borrowed it. And he’d make sure to clean up after himself.

Himuro was about halfway through the jar of spears when someone else joined him in the kitchen. “Oh, Takao.” Himuro raised his brows and offered him a wave. “I didn’t realize you were up.”

Takao smiled back at him, his eyes slipping closed and his fangs glinting in the light. “Yeah, I just came down for a midday snack,” he replied before heading toward the fridge.

Himuro nodded and went back to his lunch. Maybe he should have gotten something a bit more substantial. After all, Murasakibara would be getting up from his nap soon. And Himuro would need more than empty calories in his system if he was going to…

But he was distracted from his thoughts when he noticed Takao next to him, leaning heavily on the table, his face shadowed by his hair.

“Takao, are you feeling--”

“Hey, Himuro,” Takao said as he leaned closer. “You’d do anything for the one you love, right?” It was then that Himuro noticed there was no blood pack in his hands. And Takao hadn’t come down from upstairs. He was walking in the wrong direction. He’d come in from outside.

Alarm bells went off in Himuro’s head. Something was wrong. Why would Takao lie?

“Takao--” But there was a hand on his neck.

“I need you to come with me.”

Himuro struggled against Takao’s hold, but he was powerless against a vampire. All he managed to do was knock his chair over and send the jar of pickles crashing onto the floor. There was another squeeze on his neck and then everything went dark.

*~*

“Ah, as expected from Senpai,” Kise cheered as Kasamatsu passed him and made a layup. “It’s obvious that you and Furihatacchi used to play in high school.”

“Mn,” Kasamatsu replied, wiping the sweat from his chin. It was humid, but the sun hadn’t yet broken through the clouds. “What’s the score?”

“Fifteen to twenty-three, me,” Kise replied with a dazzling smile. Apparently, he hadn’t been playing very long. But it wasn’t obvious, considering how well he played. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

But if Kasamatsu remembered correctly, based on past experiences, it was probably a Kise thing.

“Want to stop at twenty-five?” Kise suggested when Kasamatsu didn’t respond. “It’s nearly lunchtime. I’m sure Senpai is hungry.”

Kasamatsu glared at him. “You said that, assuming you’d get the next two points, didn’t you?”

But Kise was all smiles. “Actually, I could go on playing one-on-one with Senpai forever,” he said, his expression suddenly turning morose. “Especially since I don’t know when you’ll abandon me again.”

“Kise…” Kasamatsu sighed.

When he’d first returned to the Akashi Mansion a few days earlier, Kise had once again been assigned by Akashi to make sure his stay was a comfortable one. And despite Kise’s earlier excitement to see him, he’d acted rather coldly toward Kasamatsu on the walk to his quarters.

Maybe he’d gotten sick of Kasamatsu, since he’d had him two years earlier. Maybe once was enough. Kise was attractive and immortal. He could have anyone he wanted.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me again,” Kasamatsu had said when they finally reached his door. “I’m sure you’ve probably--”

“So, that’s it?” Kise crossed his arms over his chest. “You don’t call me once and ignore all my texts for two years and you’re about to ask if I’ve found someone else?”

Kasamatsu blinked up at him, unsure what to say. It was true. He hadn’t contacted Kise at all. The academy’s location was remote and there wasn’t really any reception. But even so, he hadn’t wanted to message Kise. No, that was wrong. He  _ had _ . He’d wanted to talk to him so badly. But he knew he needed to focus on his work.

He hadn’t had a chance to respond before Kise bid him goodnight and disappeared in a blink, as usual. After that, Kise had been cordial, but with everything going on, this was the first time they were actually alone.

So, when Kise had asked Kasamatsu if he wanted to play one-on-one, he’d jumped on it. Even if he’d spent the entire game so far being unable to bring it up.

“I wanted to call you,” Kasamatsu said, dribbling the ball to distract himself. “But I…” Was busy? Didn’t know if that night meant the same to Kise? Was scared? “It was only two years--”

“Only two years?” Kise echoed, golden eyes going wide. “Senpai, two years is a long time!”

“Not for you,” Kasamatsu reasoned. “To someone who’s lived as long as you have, it probably only felt like--”

“Maybe any other time,” Kise interrupted him, crossing the court so they were closer. “But not when it comes to you,” he said, a fang coming out to worry at his bottom lip. “I felt every second of those two years.”

Kasamatsu swallowed, his cheeks suddenly burning. Perhaps he’d jumped to too many conclusions. “Kise, I--”

“What’s that?” Kise suddenly asked, peering behind Kasamatsu.

“You’re trying to change the subject?” Kasamatsu asked. “You’re the one who…” But he trailed off when he followed Kise’s gaze, spotting something in the distance. Or someone. Someone carrying someone else.

“They’ve got Himurocchi!” Kise gasped and then took off. Kasamatsu ran as quickly as he could, but he was no match for Kise. But the time he reached him, Kise had knocked the assailant over, sending an unconscious Himuro sprawling onto the ground.

Kise was in a crouch, ready to attack, when the vampire turned around and revealed himself.

“Takaocchi?” Kise faltered, taking half a step back. “What are you doing?”

“I need him,” Takao replied, his sharp gaze sliding over to Himuro.

Kasamatsu ran over to him, shielding Himuro. He may have lacked the natural-born abilities of a Slayer, but he could hold his own in a fight. Still, between the two of them, Kise was the better option.

“Takaocchi, what are you talking about?” Kise tried to reason with him. Kasamatsu didn’t know Takao well. He’d only met him in this life and a couple days earlier. But Kise knew and trusted him, so Kasamatsu would, too.

Something was wrong. 

“I. Need. Him,” Takao growled out, sounding very much unlike the happy-go-lucky vampire who loved to tease his Maker in front of everyone. “Give him to me!” He flew forward without warning, grasping Kasamatsu around the neck and hauling him up. Takao was slightly shorter than Kasamatsu, but he still managed to lift him off of the ground.

“Yukiocchi!” Kise shouted, making to run forward.

“Move a muscle and he’s dead,” Takao barked, tightening his hold on Kasamatsu’s neck. He struggled against him, but he was starting to get light headed. He couldn’t believe he’d allowed himself to be gotten the better of. If his students could see him now…

“Takaocchi, I don’t know what’s going on, but you have to--”Kise was cut off when Takao hurled Kasamatsu toward him. Thankfully, Kise had quick reflexes and caught him, Kasamatsu unable to support himself on his own. “Takaocchi!”

But it was too late. By the time Kasamatsu’s vision cleared and he was able to focus, both Takao and Himuro were gone.

Shit. 

*~*

Kagami loved basketball. Probably more than anything else. Except maybe burgers. That was probably a tie. And he liked his boyfriends a lot. 

But basketball…

“Oi, Kagami, pay attention!” his captain’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “We’re running drills.”

Kagami stood up and lowered his head. “Right. Sorry.”

Hyuuga just sighed and adjusted his glasses. “Whatever. Just don’t go slacking off. We’ve got a game coming up.”

“Yes, sir!” Kagami said and joined Furihata and the others on the court.

Admittedly, he was supposed to stay at home. Or, rather, that’s what Furihata had mentioned. Apparently, those bad vampires that were coming their way were enough of a threat for Akashi to demand that everyone be on house arrest.

But he clearly hadn’t ordered it, since Aomine hadn’t mentioned anything about the three of them moving into that huge mansion.

He dribbled down the court, avoiding cones and turning around. He was kind of nervous. But he trusted Aomine and Kuroko when they said they’d protect him. Besides, the way Furihata made it sound, Akashi tended to freak out over anything when he was involved, so maybe…

“Oh, that reminds me,” their vice-captain, Izuki spoke, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. “One of our previous regulars will be coming back today.” At that, many of the team members began to whisper excitedly. “So, let’s all treat him regularly!”

“Izuki…” Hyuuga groaned and then cleared his throat. “Some of you may have heard of him. He used to play on our team until a couple years ago, when he left due to an injury.” He grumbled then, only loud enough for Furihata and Kagami to hear, as they were the closest. “He’s probably coming back too soon, but like he’d listen to me.”

Kagami and Furihata exchanged glances.

“Anyway, he should be here shortly--” But before their captain could finish, Furihata let out a pained shout, doubling over and holding his middle.

“Furi!” Kagami caught him. “Are you all right?” 

When he looked up at him, Kagami froze. Behind Furihata’s pained expression, there was something else. He looked...frightened? Worried?

“They’re strong,” Furihata ground out in a harsh whisper. “Even stronger than Sei.”

Stronger than Akashi? There was a vampire here. Kagami turned his head, unsure what he was looking for. Vampires didn’t usually walk around advertising.

Finally, Furihata stood up, taking a deep breath. And before anyone could say anything, someone they didn’t recognize walked into the gym, a gentle smile on his face and his hands on his hips. “So, this is our new team.” He turned, looking directly at Kagami and Furihata, his kind eyes widening just a fraction. “Interesting.”

Practice was just about over at that point, so Hyuuga and Izuki let everyone go, after they had their chance to greet their long-lost member. However, while the others left, Furihata stayed behind. And Kagami with him.

There was no way he was going to let him face someone that strong alone. Even if the guy looked like he wouldn’t harm a fly. He was huge and, apparently, more powerful than even Akashi.

“So, Hyuuga, Izuki, when were you going to let me know the Slayer was on our team?” he asked, his gaze on Furihata.

“The Slayer?” Hyuuga blinked, looking over as well. “Kiyoshi, I didn’t--”

“You wouldn’t have noticed,” Kiyoshi replied. “Heck, I wouldn’t have been able to tell if he wasn’t completely covered by Akashi’s scent.” He smiled then. “He’s always been very possessive of you, uh…?”

“Furihata,” he answered. “Furihata Kouki.”

“Furihata Kouki,” Kiyoshi repeated. “Kiyoshi Teppei.”

“He knows who you are!” Hyuuga growled at him. “I just introduced you to the team.”

“Kiyoshi is like a Maji double. You meat twice,” Izuki offered, earning a glare from their captain in his direction.

Kagami finally pulled himself out of it. Kiyoshi was a super strong vampire. And he was friendly with their captain and vice-captain. So… “How do you know each other?”

The three turned their attention on Kagami. “And we have a vampire on our team, too?” Kiyoshi said and then drew his brows together. “No. Not a vampire.” His smile widened. “Ah, I see your lover is very possessive, too.”

Kagami drew back, confused. Sure, Aomine was possessive. But how did Kiyoshi know that? Wait… He’d said that Furihata smelled like Akashi. Did that mean…?

Ugh. He was going to kill Aomine when he got home. 

Well, kill him again. Whatever. 

“And to answer your question,” Kiyoshi went on. “Hyuuga, Izuki, and I go way back,” he said. “These two were sort of the volunteer protection squad before the Slayer showed up,” he explained. “And, yes, they’re much older than they look.”

Furihata cocked his head to the side. “So, you’ve just been hanging around the college playing basketball?” he asked.

Hyuuga pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “We’re not that old,” he explained. “But yes, we stayed back a couple of years because this idiot told us to wait until he returned.” He turned toward Kiyoshi. “It’s still too soon, isn’t it?”

Kagami spoke up. “You’re a vampire, but you left because you were injured?”

Kiyoshi nodded. “It wasn’t an injury, exactly,” he answered. “I was...weakened.” He didn’t elaborate. “But, unfortunately, I can’t afford to take the time I need anymore.”

“Kiyoshi?” Izuki questioned, a frown on his lips.

“There are very strong vampires here in Tokyo,” Kiyoshi said. “And if they’re about to do what I think they are, the Slayer is going to need more than the Akashi family on his side.”

Beside Kagami, Furihata stood up straighter, looking determined.

Kagami supposed it was bound to happen, whatever it was Akashi was afraid of. What Kiyoshi was afraid of. But he hadn’t expected it so soon.

“I have to warn Aomine and Kuroko,” he said, more to himself than anyone else.

Furihata put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll have Sei send a car.”

*~*

When they arrived at the Akashi main house with part of their team in tow, Furihata sensed two things. The first was two very powerful vampires that were clearly raring for a fight. His abdomen cramped so painfully, Kagami had to catch him again as they made their way to the front doors. 

“It’s probably better if you wait outside for a bit,” Furihata explained to Kiyoshi and the others. “Kagami and I will see what’s going on first.”

The second thing he sensed was his Watcher. Kasamatsu had told him before that he would get pains in his chest if Furihata was in danger. And although it didn’t work both ways, Furihata could feel if ever his Watcher was distressed. And he was clearly upset about something.

He pushed open the doors and winced as another wave of vampirical rage washed over him.

“He took Tatsu-chin!” Murasakibara roared, his fists clenched at his sides and his fangs bared. “He’s working with them!”

“Don’t be a fool!” Midorima snarled back -- surprising, as Furihata had never seen the vampire be anything other than polite, keeping cool and calm -- “Kazu would never harm him.”

“Then why did he take him?!” Murasakibara gripped the front of Midorima’s shirt, but the other didn’t budge. They were both powerful, but Midorima had several decades on the giant vampire before him.

“Murasakibaracchi, stop!” Kise pleaded with him. “I told you, Takaocchi wasn’t himself! There was something wrong,” he went on.

It was then that Kagami pushed past Furihata, obviously catching on. “Tatsuya is missing?”

The vampires turned toward him, honestly surprised that he and Furihata were standing there. They must have been too distracted. And understandably so. But it was Kasamatsu who spoke.

“Shit, Furi,” he said and then rushed over to him. “I’m glad you’re back. We need to--”

“I’m sorry, Furihatacchi!” Kise interrupted. “I couldn’t stop Takaocchi and Senpai got hurt…”

Furihata pulled back, giving his Watcher a once-over. “You’re hurt?” He spotted some bruising on Kasamatsu’s neck. It wasn’t dark yet, but it would be. “What happened?”

“Kise and I spotted Takao kidnapping Himuro--”

“I told you, Kazu would not!” Midorima growled and even Kasamatsu recoiled a bit. 

“Midorimacchi is right,” Kise confirmed. “Takaocchi was not acting at all like himself. And he...he almost…” His lower lip began to quiver.

“I told you,” Kasamatsu began, sounding stern before his expression softened. “I’m fine.”

“But you could have died!” Kise blubbered.

Kasamatsu shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t have--”

“Enough about Matsu-chin,” Murasakibara cut him off. “I’m going to find Tatsu-chin. Now.”

“I’ll join you,” Kagami volunteered. 

Murasakibara looked down at Kagami, a frown on his lips. “I don’t need your help.”

But Kagami didn’t back down, even with Murasakibara’s menacing aura. “If you think I’m going to stay here while my brother is in danger, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“And I’m coming, too,” Midorima announced. “Since no one seems to care about Kazu, but me!”

Furihata took a deep breath. “Wait,” he said, getting their attention. “As much as I want to bring Himuro and Takao back, we can’t just go rushing out.” He was met with angry glares, but he went on. “We don’t know where Takao was taking him or why…” He chewed on his lower lip. “Or the reason he was acting that way.”

“It was a thrall,” Akashi said, walking into the foyer. He turned toward Furihata. “Kouki.” He looked relieved, but he didn’t rush toward him. He faced Kagami. “Daiki and Tetsuya should be here shortly.”

“A thrall?” Kise asked, eyes going wide. “But no one’s ever… We can’t--”

“We cannot,” Akashi confirmed. “There isn’t a vampire in this world powerful enough to control any of my progeny.” He looked toward Midorima. “But Takao…”

Midorima gripped the front of his shirt, a pain expression on his face. “This is my fault.”

“It’s nobody’s fault,” Kasamatsu said before Furihata had a chance. “Whatever vampire did this took advantage of a weakness.”

“Kazu is not--”

“Shintarou.” Akashi’s eyes flashed. “Kazunari is young and the vampire whose thrall he is under is extremely powerful. Even if he fought it with everything he had, he would not be able to break out of it.”

“A thrall?” Kagami questioned from beside Furihata. “Did he hypnotize Takao or something?”

“Not quite,” Midorima answered. “Kazu is merely their puppet, carrying out whatever Order he was given.” 

“But how did Takao fall under their thrall?” Furihata asked. “Sei, you said they shouldn’t be able to step onto the property, right?”

Akashi nodded.

“Then…?”

“It appears that Kazunari left earlier today,” Akashi replied, sparing Midorima a quick glance. “Ryouta and Yukio found the rickshaw near the staff entrance with a wrapped fish tank in the back.”

Midorima froze, his eyes going wide before he clenched them shut, his fangs elongating and piercing the skin of his lower lip. “He… That idiot…” he sobbed, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands.

Kise stepped forward. “Midorimacchi…”

But it was Muraskibara that offered the older vampire his hand. “Mido-chin,” he said in his low drawl. “I’m sorry I said bad things about Kazu-chin.” 

Midorima waved his hand away, but then finally accepted it, standing back to his full height. “It’s quite all right, Murasakibara,” he said. “After all, you’re just as upset as I am.”

“Yes.” Murasakibara nodded, his expression going dark. “When we find the bastard who did this, I’m going to crush them.”

Kasamatsu stepped closer to Furihata, pulling him to the side. “Good job,” he whispered. “We definitely can’t let anyone leave.” He glanced back over at Kise. “I know that he faltered because he didn’t want to risk hurting Takao. But if a young vampire under their thrall was that powerful, I can’t imagine what damage these three can do.”

It was that moment that Furihata remembered. They had an ancient, powerful vampire of their own just outside. Kiyoshi hadn’t told them everything on the drive over, but he did say that Akashi would definitely need his help facing this threat.

“Sei,” Furihata said, catching everyone’s attention. “I almost forgot.” He ducked his head when Akashi blinked at him, raising his elegant brows. “We have guests.”

As if waiting for the cue, Hyuuga, Izuki, and Kiyoshi walked through the doors.

Furihata wasn’t sure how the others would react to the presence of another vampire. An outsider. And one as powerful as the one he’d brought into their home. But what happened surprised him.

“Ah, so it’s that bad,” Akashi said, eyeing the tallest of them.

Murasakibara growled low in his throat, like an angry cat. “Ugh, Kiyoshi…”

But Kiyoshi just smiled and waved at him. “It’s good to see you again, Murasakibara.”

“Who are the humans you’ve brought?” Kise asked, eyeing Hyuuga and Izuki.

“Friends of mine,” Kiyoshi replied. “But I brought them here more for protection than to assist us.” And if Hyuuga or Izuki was insulted by that, they didn’t show it. “For now, we need to make sure everyone stays inside.”

Midorima and Murasakibara took a step forward, as if they were about to argue, but someone interrupted them.

“Hey, which asshole is parked right out front?” It was Aomine. He looked annoyed until he saw just how many people were standing in the foyer. “What the fuck is going on?” His gaze fell on Kagami and the crease in his brow softened. “Hey, Tiger. You’re here, too?”

“Akashi-kun didn’t explain why we were being brought here,” Kuroko’s voice, like vaper, curled around them before he materialized beside Kagami. “But we’re so glad you’re safe, Kagami-kun.” He paused, looking over at Aomine. “Right, Aomine-kun?”

“I know Tiger can take care of himself,” Aomine answered, though the relief that had shown on his face moments earlier had given him away. Furihata hid a smile at that. “Besides, he was with the Slayer.” He looked over at him.

“Um…?” 

Everyone turned toward the double doors, where a third party was entering, her pink hair swishing from side to side. She looked young, about Furihata’s age, but he could sense a great power coming from her. 

“What’s Momoi doing here?” Kagami asked, looking first at his boyfriends and then toward Akashi.

“Ah, I had not planned on having her brought here,” Akashi admitted. “It is good to see you again, Momoi-san.”

“Satsuki was over, bugging me to let Tetsu take her shopping or some shit,” Aomine said, digging his pinky into his ear. “She sort of got swept up in it.”

“It was very hard to explain to the driver that I wasn’t supposed to be picked up,” she admitted with a laugh. “But I’m here and there’s clearly something going on.” She grew serious. “What is it, exactly?” 

Aomine frowned at her. “Satsuki--”

“A witch?” Kiyoshi asked, raising his brows and smiling wide. “I didn’t know you had a witch on your side, Akashi.” He turned toward him. “She might be able to help us.” He faced her again. “If you don’t mind, Momoi-san.”

Momoi quirked a brow. “I don’t mind,” she began. “But I would like to know with what I’m helping.” She sighed. “Dai-chan wouldn’t tell me anything.”

Aomine narrowed his eyes. “I told you everything I know.”

“Which wasn’t much,” she replied. “Akashi-kun, perhaps you can enlighten me?” she asked. “And explain why Midorin and Mukkun looked like they were ready to rip my throat out when I first walked in?”

It was like watching a movie. Furihata was there, but didn’t quite feel like a part of it. He was the Slayer, but there were so many here who could help more than he could. Who could help Akashi more than he could.

“Maybe we should move this conversation somewhere a little less in the open,” Kasamatsu suggested, placing a hand on Furihata’s shoulder. The foyer was huge, with giant windows. And even though the other vampires shouldn’t be able to get inside, he was right. They could have ears everywhere.

“Very well, but let’s not dawdle,” Midorima said, adjusting his glasses and eyeing all of the newcomers. “The longer we take, the farther Kazu and Himuro might get.”

Murasakibara and Kagami grit their teeth.

Furihata pressed a hand against his middle, his sixth sense going into overdrive at the amazing amount of powerful vampires gathered in one room, all of whom were on edge and ready for a fight.

It was Kise who led them into the dining room, Kasamatsu throwing Furihata a concerned look over his shoulder before following after him.

But Furihata stayed behind.

“Kouki.” Akashi came up, wrapping his arms around him from behind and pulling Furihata against his chest. “Kouki, I’m so glad you’re all right.”

“But Himuro isn’t,” Furihata said dryly. “And Takao is under their thrall.” He closed his eyes. “I should have been here.”

Akashi clicked his tongue. “While I agree that I wanted you home, I don’t think you being present would have changed the outcome,” he said. “Shintarou and Atsushi were under the same roof and were unable to stop it.” He gave Furihata a squeeze. “Ryouta tried, but…” He sighed. “I failed to protect my family.”

“Sei.” Furihata turned around in his grasp, gripping the front of Akashi’s jacket. “No, Yukio-san was right before,” he said. “This is nobody’s fault.”

But Akashi shook his head. “No, I’m afraid the blame lies with me, Kouki.” Akashi closed his eyes. “Because I’m the reason they’re coming here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all guess who the three are? We've met one so far. (Technically two, but he's not 'with' them)  
> (I guess my title makes it pretty obvious, haha)  
> (also, they're tagged, lol)
> 
> Please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos!  
> And feel free to check out my other content on tumblr @jubesy or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! This one feels shorter than the others, but it still gets the story moving forward~
> 
> Once again, beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD!  
> Please enjoy!!

Kagami thought he’d been pretty well educated on the subject of vampires since becoming roommates and boyfriends with one. But it seemed the more time he spent with Aomine and Kuroko, the more he learned about the supernatural.

Though, in his defense, Aomine looked just as shocked as he felt while Kiyoshi explained things to them.

“So, you were _ born _ a vampire?” Kagami found himself asking. It always felt like he was the one to vocalize what the rest were thinking. Even so, he couldn’t keep from doing so. “So, you’re like, thousands of years old then?”

Kiyoshi gave a soft smile and nodded. “Yes,” he answered. 

“Born a vampire,” Midorima scoffed. “It was as unbelievable then as it is now.” He sighed, uncrossing his arms and staring down at the table. “But it does explain how they’re so powerful.”

The ‘more powerful than me’ was implied, Kagami was sure. He didn’t know Midorima or Takao very well. But it was obvious how much they cared for each other. How much Midorima loved him. Even if the other looked rather stuck-up and above such human emotions. Kagami could tell.

He wasn’t as dense as people assumed, after all.

“No, Kagami-kun is very adept at understanding the emotions of those around him,” Kuroko whispered in his ear, his voice lighter than air.

Shit. Had Kagami said that out loud?

“Are you the only ones?” Kise asked, clearly not as familiar with the three heading their way as Midorima and Akashi seemed to be.

“There were many of us in the beginning,” Kiyoshi explained. “But now only five remain.” A deep sort of sadness flickered in his eyes before his smile covered it. “It’s been that way for centuries, though.”

“So, the three coming our way were born vampires, as well,” Furihata mused as he entered the room, Akashi at his side. It might have been rude to discuss things without the most important person present. Kagami felt bad for getting swept up, when they really should have waited for Furi.

“Yes,” Kiyoshi confirmed. “And it seems they have teamed up this time around.” He glanced over at Hyuuga and Izuki. “That makes them an even greater threat.”

Kagami itched to ask who the fifth one was. Since the three of them and Kiyoshi only made four. But he managed to keep himself from asking. Though, he wondered if the other might help.

Thankfully, it was Akashi who posed that question. “If we were to find the other’s location, do you think he’d be willing to assist us this time?” Though, the expression on Akashi’s face gave the impression that he already knew the answer.

Kiyoshi gave a soft chuckle. “I know where he is,” he explained. “But I don’t think it would be worth our time to ask.” He shook his head. “Speaking of which, they know I’m here. And whether or not that’s a good thing, we’ll have to see.”

Aomine stood up suddenly, pushing his chair back and slamming his hands on the table. “Are you saying you led them here?” he growled, fangs bared.

But Kiyoshi didn’t seem upset in the slightest. He just gave a small shake of his head. “No, they already knew where Akashi was located. Probably found him a long time ago,” he said. “But they have a way of doing things…”

“Like sending Kazu and me here first, as a warning,” Midorima added lowly, his fists clenched and his face tight.

“They know where I am the same way I can sense where they are,” Kiyoshi went on. “They might see my being here as a challenge or it might throw them off. Slow them down.” He sighed. “Then again, they could have planned for this.”

Kagami swallowed. A few hours earlier, he’d been worried about how they’d do in their upcoming game and whether or not he’d be able to get everything on his grocery list at the local store after practice. He was out of pickles again.

But now Kagami didn’t even know when he’d see Tatsuya. If he’d see him… He closed his eyes tight, fighting the heat behind them. Yes, Aomine and Kuroko were here and safe. But his brother was missing. And it was only a matter of time before those bastards tried to take someone else.

“Why are they doing this?” To Kagami’s surprise, it was Kise who’d asked. He noticed Aomine turn questioning eyes on Kiyoshi, before reluctantly taking his seat beside him again.

“I’m afraid it has everything to do with me,” Akashi answered, leading Furihata to a seat and standing behind him, his elegant fingers resting atop the back of the chair. “Though, I do not retain my memories from when I have been in that state,” he began, “there are flashes…”

Kagami looked around. But only Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, and Aomine seemed to understand whatever it was Akashi was talking about. Well, and Kiyoshi, probably. Everyone else appeared just as confused as Kagami felt.

“I believe they made a deal,” Akashi went on, finally looking up and addressing the entire room. “With my Other Self.”

*~*

“I believe they made a deal,” Akashi said, a pained expression on his face. It looked like shame. “With my Other Self.”

Suddenly, flashes of images that were once blurry came into crystal clear focus in Kasamatsu’s mind. Red and gold. Cruel eyes that held no trace of sympathy. Of humanity.

His Slayer’s life fading away. 

“You!” Kasamatsu snarled, jumping from his seat and pointing at Akashi. Anger flared within him, but he tried his best to keep his voice level. “You killed him!”

There was a gentle hand around his wrist. Kise’s. “Senpai…”

But Kasamatsu shook him off. “Furi, get away from him!” 

Furihata, however, did not budge. In fact, he stepped in front of Akashi, as if to shield him. Oh, that was a riot. Since it had been Akashi who’d killed him once before. 

“Yukio-san, what’s gotten into you?” Furihata asked, his lips turned down. “You said so yourself, Akashi would never--”

“This Akashi wouldn’t,” Kasamatsu said, marching over toward him, intent on separating them. “But the Other One would.”

Furihata turned toward Akashi, obviously expecting him to deny it. But Akashi said nothing, his gaze somewhere on the floor.

Kasamatsu stepped between Furihata’s chair and Akashi. The vampire let him. “You lied to us,” Kasamatsu ground out, low and angry. “You lied to him.”

Akashi closed his eyes and then met Kasamatsu’s glare head-on. “I admit that I kept the existence of my Other Self from Kouki thus far,” he said. “But I did not and would never lie to him.”

Kasamatsu’s frown deepened. “An omission of truth is a lie, Akashi.” 

There was a powerful sort of tension in the room, like lightning crackling all around them. Kasamatsu knew Akashi could snap his neck in an instant. It would have been nothing to someone as strong as him. But he was so blinded by his fury, he didn’t care.

“Uh…” It was Kagami who broke the silence. “I know I’m new and all, but…” They all turned toward him. “Your ‘Other Self’?” 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispered from beside him. Either to explain or maybe scold him for speaking out of turn. But he didn’t get to finish, because it was Midorima who spoke.

“Yes,” he said, gaze flicking to his Maker before returning to Kagami. “There are two Akashis.”

Kagami blinked and faced his boyfriend. “Daiki, did you know?”

Aomine gave a long sigh, stretching his arms up over his head. “I only met him once,” he said, glancing over at Kagami and Kuroko. “When he made me.”

Kasamatsu was still angry. Still wary of the vampire before him. But something inside him wanted the other to explain himself. Maybe it was because of how happy he knew this Akashi could make his Slayer. How many lives they’d lived in wedded bliss.

Akashi cleared his throat. “Born from the pain of loss and grief, my Other Self emerges only when something triggers his return,” he explained. “The first time I felt his presence was when I lost my mother,” he went on. “He was my way to cope. To shoulder the burden my frail mind could not handle.”

Furihata moved to reach for Akashi, but Kasamatsu blocked him. Not yet. 

“After a while, I was able to process my feelings and he receded into the back of my mind,” Akashi continued. “He did not return until I was changed.” Quicker than a blink, Akashi’s gaze shot over to Midorima, but then it was back on the room. “He has done many things I regret.” 

Momoi raised her hand and Kasamatsu would have laughed at how ridiculous that was. This wasn’t a lecture hall. But she lowered it when Akashi nodded toward her. “Akashi-kun,” she began. “Are you powerless to stop him when you are in that state?”

Akashi sighed and nodded. “I believe he knows what occurs when I am in control,” Akashi explained. “But when he takes the reins, I have no recollection of what happens.” He swallowed, looking down again. “I only learn through the aftermath when I return.” 

Kasamatsu faltered for a moment. Akashi didn’t know what he did when the Other One was in charge. And he didn’t remember it afterward, either. No wonder Kasamatsu hadn’t gotten anything more than flashes when he’d met him. They were like two different people.

“Sei,” Furihata said softly, getting up from his chair and side-stepping Kasamatsu to place a hand on his lover’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong.”

Akashi gave a wet chuckle. “Kouki…” He shook his head and looked up at him, that pained expression back on his face. “I am far from a saint,” he said. “And even if you were to separate our actions, Yukio is right…” He lifted his arms, looking down at his open palms. “I have killed you with these hands.”

If that scared Furihata, he didn’t show it. In fact, he took Akashi’s hands in his, giving them a squeeze. “But you would never hurt me,” he said, ducking down so he could look Akashi in the eye. “I know you wouldn’t.” 

Akashi gasped. “Of course not!” 

“Then it’s settled,” Furihata said, his lips curving into a soft smile. “We’ll simply explain to these vampires that the deal they made was with someone else.” 

Kasamatsu wished it was that easy. He turned when Midorima and Murasakibara both growled.

“They took Tatsu-chin,” the giant drawled, seething with anger. “They will not accept something so flimsy.”

“For once, I agree with Murasakibara,” Midorima said, adjusting his glasses. “They will not rest until Akashi makes good on whatever deal they agreed upon.” 

Kiyoshi sighed, getting their attention. “I am curious about this deal,” he said, cocking his head to the side. “Do you recall what it was, Akashi?” 

But Akashi shook his head. “I’m afraid I cannot.” His hands gripped Furihata’s tighter as he grit his teeth. “I am useless.” 

“Sei--”

“I do wonder why now,” Kiyoshi interrupted, rubbing his chin. “It seems strange that they picked this exact time to come here.” He frowned. “They could have appeared at any time.” 

Akashi frowned, but did not respond. 

“Maybe,” Momoi began, chewing on her bottom lip. “Maybe it had something to do with Dai-chan?” 

Kasamatsu could sort of follow where she was going with that. After all, Aomine had been turned most recently. And he said he’d met Akashi’s Other Self when it happened. Perhaps…

“So, this is my fault?” Aomine asked, affronted.

“I didn’t say that.” Momoi held her hands up in defense. “I just wonder if Akashi-kun’s Other Self returning, if only for a moment, was some sort of sign.” 

“You could be right,” Kiyoshi agreed. “But, unfortunately, we’ll have to continue this conversation later.” He grew serious. “They’ve mobilized.” 

The energy in the room shifted. To Kasamatsu, it felt like the moment he and Furihata came in contact with a hostile vampire on one of their patrols. “Then we need to keep watch,” he said. “This is where they’ll come and we need to be ready.” 

Furihata nodded from beside him. “We can’t let them get the jump on us.” 

“But, I thought you said they couldn’t set foot on Akashi property.” Kagami frowned.

“They shouldn’t be able to,” Akashi answered. “But they may try something. I agree that we should be prepared.” 

“Then, we’ll start patrolling the grounds,” Furihata said and Kasamatsu nodded. Though, judging by the look on Akashi’s face, he was not keen on his Slayer participating.

*~*

When Himuro came to, it was to the steady pounding of his head. His entire body ached, as if he’d been hit by a bus. Slowly, he opened his eyes, squinting against even the dim lighting in the room.

Okay. First thing’s first. He wasn’t at home. He wiggled his fingers and toes. And although everything hurt, he found each part of his body to be in working order. Next, he tried to take in his surroundings. And Himuro had been in enough of them to know a hotel room when he saw one. And a fancy one at that.

He was bound at the wrists and ankles, but not so tightly as he couldn’t sit up.

The world spun as he tried. He must have hit his head or something…

But then it came back to him. Takao had knocked him out. He’d grabbed his neck and--

Beside him on the bed, someone whimpered. He turned and saw Takao. He should have been afraid. Especially, considering how the other had treated him. But deep down, he knew something was wrong. Takao had not been acting like himself.

Himuro didn’t notice anyone else in the room. They were alone, at least for the moment. So, he inched closer, only then noticing the heavy silver chains that were criss-crossed over Takao’s chest, digging into his skin and keeping him still on the bed. 

“Takao,” he whispered, getting his attention.

The vampire turned toward him with wide, tear-filled eyes. “Himuro, I’m--” He interrupted himself with a hiss, the chains digging deeper. It looked painful. “I’m so sorry...I couldn’t…” He winced, his chest heaving. 

“Shh…” Himuro soothed him. “It’s all right. We’re all right.” Of course, he didn’t know that. They were bound and in a strange place. But perhaps Takao knew more than he did.

“Do you know where we are?” he asked.

Takao shook his head and then cried out as the chain brushed the side of his neck. “I was...under a thrall,” he explained. “I...The last thing I remember was going shopping and then this guy--”

But they were interrupted when someone opened the door, letting in the quickly fading light of dusk. “Ah, are you two cuties talking about me?” the man asked. He was tall, a bit taller than Himuro, with silky dark hair that framed his face in layers. He was pretty, too, with long lashes and pouty lips and gentle-looking eyes, a color that was hard to determine, but no-less beautiful.

“Who are you?” Himuro glared up at him. He was obviously the one behind this. Beside him, Takao cowered, curling in on himself as best he could with the silver chains.

Ah, this vampire must have been powerful. 

“My name is Mibuchi Reo,” he introduced himself. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Tacchan.” He smiled at Himuro and then glanced at Takao. “Oh, my, that does look painful, Kacchan,” he sighed. “I’d remove them, but I’m afraid you might try to run away again.” 

“Get away from me!” Takao tried to kick at him, but hissed. “Don’t look into his eyes, Himuro!” 

And Himuro did as he was told. 

“Aww, that’s no fun...” Mibuchi pouted. “No matter.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I needn’t glamour either of you, anyway.” He moved to sit on the bed between them, reaching out to toy with one of Takao’s shoelaces. “Though, if you let me, I could take those chains off, Kacchan--”

“No!” Takao struggled. “Don’t touch me!” His fangs were out, digging into his lower lip and drawing blood. “When Shin-chan finds out--”

But Mibuchi laughed, loud and elegantly, a dainty hand covering his mouth. “Oh, you are too precious,” he said. “I do hope we can keep you afterwards.”

An icy shiver made its way up Himuro’s spine. He did not like the sound of that.

“Anyway, we’ll be hosting another guest soon,” Mibuchi went on. “They should be collecting him shortly.” He faced Himuro, but he was quick enough to look away from those eyes. “It’s going to be a full house.” 

*~*

It was nearly nightfall, the last slivers of light just barely visible on the horizon. Furihata was used to patrolling at this hour. But not around his own property. He paused, midstep, chuckling to himself as he wondered just when Akashi’s home had truly become his own.

Beside him, Izuki slowed, as well, giving Furihata a questioning glance.

“It’s nothing,” Furihata said. “Just thinking.” 

Izuki nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they continued walking around the southern edge of the sprawling Akashi estate. “You know,” Izuki said after a moment, “I’m shocked that Akashi let you go.”

Furihata sighed. It hadn’t been easy. The moment he suggested that they actively participate rather than wait for their enemy to strike, Akashi had practically forbidden Furihata from joining. He wanted him to stay inside with Momoi, Kuroko, and Kagami -- the first of which was busy casting spells of protection over every inch of their home, while the second opted to stay and keep Kagami safe.

Kagami was strong, but he was still human. And inexperienced when it came to dealing with vampires.

Speaking of… 

“So, you and the captain,” Furihata began, changing the subject. “You are human, aren’t you?”

Izuki grinned. “We are.”

Furihata nodded. “But you’re not Slayers or Watchers.”

At that, Izuki shook his head. “No, but I like to think that, with my amazing eyesight and my knack for making great puns, I both Watch  _ and _ Slay.” He beamed, giving Furihata a thumbs up.

Ooh. Rough. Furihata hadn’t really gotten any of Izuki’s jokes when they were just team member and vice-captain, and he certainly didn’t get them now that they were spending time off the court, thrown together by some weird twist of fate.

But the Sight Izuki mentioned was the only reason Akashi had finally yielded and let Furihata have his way. Originally, his lover had sort of caved and agreed to Furihata going on patrol, but only if Akashi himself was to accompany him.

And Furihata had almost accepted, but it was Kasamatsu who opposed, stating that he could no longer trust his Slayer in Akashi’s company.

Furihata had rolled his eyes at that. Both Akashi and Kasamatsu were always so worried about him when he was a fully realized Slayer and completely capable of taking care of himself. They were so alike, it was a wonder they didn’t get along better.

But then Izuki had volunteered, explaining that he was always the first to spot anything on his and Hyuuga’s patrols and that he’d gladly join the Slayer. Furihata caught a flash of something on Kiyoshi’s face, but it was gone in an instant. Then he, too, agreed with that arrangement. He and Hyuuga would take the west.

Which left Akashi and Kasamatsu on the north side and a heart-broken Kise and annoyed Aomine with the east.

Midorima and Murasakibara couldn’t be trusted. No one knew what they would do if they caught sight of the ones who took those most precious to them, so they were left to guard the outside of the house, far from where the Akashi property ended.

But back to the expression Kiyoshi had worn. Hyuuga had mentioned something about how he and Izuki had been waiting for his return…

“Izuki-senpai,” Furihata got his attention. “You and Kiyoshi-senpai, are you…?” He wasn’t sure how to word it. And, honestly, it wasn’t any of his business. But he was a bit curious. Never mind that Kiyoshi was an Original. Someone born as a vampire. He had two very dedicated humans by his side. So, Furihata couldn’t help but wonder.

“We’re not like that,” Izuki answered with a soft smile. “We’re more like a family. Like he’s my really, really big brother.” He chuckled. “Hyuuga, though…” He cleared his throat. “Well, it’s not really mine to tell, so--” But then Izuki cut himself off. He lowered into a stance and Furihata mirrored him.

Had he seen something?

Then it hit him, the horrible cramping in his abdomen he felt only when a vampire was nearby. And, wow, was it ever strong. Furihata did his best to right himself, but the pain was tremendous. And Izuki had seen them before he’d felt it? 

It was dark now, so Furihata had to wait until whatever was stalking them drew closer. But they were safe. They were on Akashi property, so whoever it was couldn’t cross over.

“Hey, there!” someone greeted, finally stepping into the light from a lamp nearby. “Oh, you look different,” he mused, cocking his head to the side and giving an almost playful smile. He wasn’t much taller than Izuki, but he held an amazingly powerful aura. He drew closer, ducking his head as he blinked up at Furihata. “So, you’re Akashi’s new one, huh?”

However, before Furihata could even react, Izuki stepped between them. “Get back!” he shouted.

The blond vampire just blinked owlishly at him and then frowned, his elongated fangs protruding and resting on his lower lip. “C’mon, now, you’re no fun.” He pouted. “Besides,” he added, lowering himself into a crouch and holding his hand just above the ground. “I don’t have to get near you.” He slapped his hand onto the ground and the earth shook, nearly knocking both Izuki and Furihata off balance. It stopped when he stood back up. “See?”

Furihata was dazed, but he quickly recovered. “What do you want?” he asked, eyes narrowed. He wasn’t about to let anyone get to Akashi. He’d stop him here.

“Oh, right.” The vampire scratched the back of his head before bowing apologetically. “Reo-nee is always telling me I rush into things.” He straightened and grew almost serious. “I’m Hayama Kotarou.” He gave a little salute. “And you’re coming with me.”

Again, Izuki jumped between them. “The hell he is!” 

“Aww…” Hayama pouted again. “You really are no fun, huh?”

But Izuki stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s impossible for you to take him,” he began. “For you see, no matter how much you push the envelope, it’ll still be stationery.” He grinned, looking rather proud of himself and Furihata bit back a groan. Now was not the time! 

To his surprise, Hayama didn’t counter. In fact, he threw his head back, clutching his sides as he burst into gales of laughter. “Envelope...stationery…” He wiped one of his eyes when he finally calmed down. “Okay, I take it back, you _ are _ fun!” 

Furihata just blinked. This was the threat? This was the guy who was going to try and do....something to Akashi. Of course, with Akashi being unable to remember their deal, it was hard to determine just what that something was.

“Anyway,” Hayama went on. “I have my orders, so...I’ve gotta take this guy with me.” He pointed to Furihata.

Izuki was serious now. “As if I’d let you.” He narrowed his sharp eyes. “You won’t get by.” 

Although Furihata knew they had to warn the others, he didn’t want to leave Izuki. Something told him that Hayama was more dangerous than he let on. So, he reached for his phone, ready to call Kasamatsu, but he didn’t get a chance.

“I think you will let me,” Hayama said to Izuki, a huge grin appearing on his face. “Because Reo-nee isn’t the only one who can glamour.” 

“Furi, don’t look!”

Furihata dropped his phone when Izuki grabbed him, placing a hand over his eyes. 

“You can’t look away.” He could hear Hayama’s teasing tone. “You see everything, don’t you?” 

Suddenly, the grip around him loosened. But before he could look at Izuki, a wave of pain crashed over him. There was...another one? He blinked up as a second vampire joined the first. This one was taller and huge! He probably weighed as much as the three of them combined, all hard muscle.

“What’s taking you so damn long?” he asked, frowning at Hayama.

“Sorry, Ei-chan,” he apologized. “I just had to glamour that cutie real quick,” he said, gesturing toward Izuki. “He’s real funny, too,” he added. “Do you think Reo-nee would mind if we kept him?”

Furihata glared at them, ready to retort.

“Nah, leave him. You know we’re only supposed to--” But the huge guy trailed off, lifting his nose to scent the air. “Whoa, that guy reeks of Kiyoshi.” He grinned, like a man offered an amazingly interesting challenge. Not wicked, but no less devious. “Yes, let’s take him, too.”

“We’re not going anywhere with you,” Furihata finally found his voice. He’d been thrown off by Hayama’s ability to glamour. Though he was currently unaffected, he was worried about Izuki. He just had to get him far enough away and maybe--

“You don’t really have a choice, kid,” the larger guy -- Ei-chan? -- said. Then he turned toward Hayama. “Have your cutie help us out, yeah?” he asked.

“You got it!” 

And then Furihata was being pushed. Right over the Akashi property line and into a broad chest.

“Gotcha,” he said, wrapping huge arms like metal bands around Furihata’s middle. “Nebuya Eikichi, by the way.” He cracked his neck, hauling Furihata off the ground. “And you are?” 

Furihata struggled against him, watching in horror as Izuki stepped over to stand by Hayama’s side. “Furihata Kouki,” Izuki said flatly, his eyes clouded. “Izuki Shun.” 

“Pleasure to meetcha,” Nebuya said. “But that glamour voice is kinda creepy, huh? I can never get used to it.” 

“Hmm, yeah, you’re right,” Hayama agreed. “But it’ll be easier to take them this way.”

Furihata frowned. They were talking about them like they were groceries or luggage. He wriggled in Nebuya’s hold, but couldn’t break free. Wait. He had holy water in his pocket. He knew it wouldn’t affect an Original the same way it did a run-of-the-mill vampire. But it might be enough of a distraction for them to escape.

“I wouldn’t,” Nebuya said, clicking his tongue as Furihata reached for his jacket pocket. “It might give  _ you _ an opening, but what about your friend?”

Furihata’s eyes widened when he saw that Hayama was now draped over Izuki, his arms around him and his lips at his neck. “You wouldn’t want me to bite him, would you?” 

“Would you?” Izuki asked, still sounding like he was in a trance, his voice monotone. “I might taste funny, too.” 

At that, Hayama laughed again, nearly howling as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Even glamoured, this guy is a riot!” He snorted. “Okay, let’s bring them to headquarters before Reo-nee gets mad.”

“Pssh, if he wanted to be on time, he should have done it himself,” Nebuya sighed, stifling a yawn.

These two were ridiculous. Never had Furihata gone up against an enemy vampire who was so very...human. Never mind Originals that were thousands of years old. 

“Anyway, c’mon,” Hayama urged, throwing Izuki over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Furihata was given the same treatment and then it truly hit him. They’d messed up. He played right into their hand. And now he was getting kidnapped by the very people who wanted to get to Akashi.

Damn it… He felt so useless. He just had to hope that Akashi wouldn’t go after the bait. That he’d remain level-headed and think of another way to stop them without coming out in the open.

But he knew Akashi Seijuurou too well. 

They’d won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Scorpio is in last place for Oha-Asa today, I guess, huh?  
> (Yes, all four who have been captured are Scorpios and, yes, that was totally a coincidence)
> 
> Oh no! I hope Furi and the others will be okay! And what's Akashi going to do when he finds out his precious Kouki has been taken??
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos!  
> And feel free to check out my other content on tumblr @jubesy or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this is actually the longest chapter, but a lot needs to happen.  
> Even so, there's still a bit of action left for the final chapter.
> 
> This was beta'd, once again, by my awesome sibling, JD!  
> Please enjoy~

Kasamatsu eyed Akashi as they walked the length of the north side of the Akashi Estate. He was sure the leader of the Tokyo area vampires was seething with unspoken rage. But he couldn’t care less. He was not about to let Akashi be alone with Furihata. Not after what he remembered.

Akashi had killed his Slayer once before. Kasamatsu had witnessed it. Or rather, the very end. He’d seen Akashi holding his Slayer, blood everywhere, and then, as they released their final breath, Kasamatsu, too, fell. His world swallowed by darkness.

“I don’t think they’ll come for me directly,” Akashi spoke softly, but it still startled Kasamatsu.

“No?” he asked, not really wanting to answer, but curious as to what the other knew about these three.

Akashi shook his head. “That’s why I didn’t want Kouki to go.” He stopped walking. “They’ll use my weakness to get to me.”

Well, Kasamatsu couldn’t argue with that. And even if he wanted to, he was unable, because suddenly pain shot through his chest. Familiar pain. The kind that told him his Slayer was in trouble.

Akashi stiffened beside him, clearly sensing his lover was in danger, as well. He grabbed Kasamatsu and started to run.

By the time they reached the south side of his property, both Furihata and Izuki were nowhere to be seen. Kasamatu’s chest pains eased. So, whoever had taken Furihata hadn’t hurt him. And Kasamatsu was still alive, which meant Furihata was, as well.

“Scum,” Akashi snarled, staring out into the distance. “When I find them, I’m going to tear them apart.”

And for the first time all evening, Kasamatsu agreed with him.

“Senpai!” Kise was running toward them. “There you are! I was worried when Akashicchi ran off with you.”

Kasamatsu blinked up at him. He was worried when… Wait a second. “Were you watching me?” He frowned. “You were supposed to be patrolling the east side!”

“Yes, Ryouta,” Akashi said, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, I was, but, um, Aominecchi was doing a great job and I was...concerned about Senpai being left alone with Akashicchi, so--”

“Did you think I would harm him, Ryouta?” Akashi asked, his brows raised.

At that, Kise lowered his head, looking rather ashamed. Served him right. What if something had happened? Hell, something had happened! 

“We have to inform the others.” Kasamatsu ignored the puppy dog eyes Kise was desperately sending his way. “Kise, you’re fast,” he said. “Go gather the others and bring them to the main house.”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Kise gave him a salute and then darted off in a blink.

There was a pause before Akashi spared Kasamatsu a glance. “You’re giving him orders now, are you?”

Kasamatsu folded his arms over his chest, changing the subject. “You seem awfully calm, considering.”

At that, Akashi sighed. “No harm will come to Kouki,” he said. “Not so long as they require me.” He closed his eyes. “I do wish I could have prevented his capture.”

He looked sad. And frustrated. And Kasamatsu understood exactly how he felt. “You and me, both.”

“Well,” Akashi continued, “we’d better head back, as well. I’m sure Ryouta has already brought the others back.”

The dining room was once again full, even with two less occupants. Everyone was talking over each other, trying to decide how best to proceed. But when Akashi spoke, a hush fell over the room.

“We will strike tonight,” he said. “A small group should suffice.” His eyes flashed. “I will have Kouki back before dawn.”

Kagami cleared his throat, drawing attention his way. “I don’t mean any offense,” he began. “But is it really smart to follow them?”

“I agree with Kagami-kun,” Kuroko spoke up, looking determined. “They took Furihata-kun hoping that you’d go after him, Akashi-kun.” He hovered closer to Kagami. “It is most definitely a trap.”

“I am well aware of that fact, Tetsuya,” Akashi replied. “But there is no other option.”

Midorima spoke up. “You did not seem so keen on rushing in when Murasakibara and I wanted to do so,” he sneered.

“I knew they would not hurt them,” Akashi answered, ignoring the way his progeny glared at him. “But with Kouki in their possession, they no longer need the other hostages.”

At that, both Murasakibara and Midorima stiffened, their eyes widening.

Kasamatsu felt bad for them. But more than that, he wanted to save his Slayer. Furihata could hold his own. But with three others to protect and his opposition being three extremely powerful Originals, the odds were stacked against him.

“I do think it’s dangerous, rushing in,” Momoi said softly. “But Kiyoshi-san knows them well. Perhaps, he will have the best suggestion.”

Everyone turned to look at the Original. Kasamatsu expected the big softy to be wearing his usual smile and to try to talk some sense into everyone. To tell them not to go flying off the handle. To maybe even have a plan in mind.

But when Kiyoshi looked up, his expression was dark. He was nearly vibrating with rage. His voice was deep when he finally addressed the room. “We are going to where they are,” he said, “And we are going to get them back.”

Beside Kiyoshi, Hyuuga gaped, his eyes going wide. “Teppei…”

“They have Shun,” he turned to face him. “If anything happened to him or you, I’d never forgive myself.” He faced the table again. “We’re going and we’re going tonight,” he announced. “I will not fail to protect my family.” He lowered his voice. “Not again.”

Kasamatsu swallowed and then wet his lips. “Well, I guess that settles it.”

“I can’t believe I agree with Kiyoshi,” Mursakibara half-groaned, tilting his head to the side. “ _ And _ Mido-chin.”

“Kiyoshi,” Akashi began. “You are able to pinpoint their location?”

He nodded. “I know where they are.”

“Then we’ll leave immediately.”

It was hard choosing who would stay and who would go. Kagami had demanded he join in the rescue party because he wanted to save his brother. But, as gently as he could, Akashi explained that he would be more of a hindrance than a help. Kagami looked offended at first, but he nodded, taking a step back toward Aomine and Kuroko.

Neither of them would be joining because Aomine was still too young. If Takao had been so easily glamoured, he would be, too. And Kuroko didn’t want to leave Kagami’s side. Then again, Kasamatsu wasn’t sure what help he would be, anyway.

Hyuuga took some convincing. He wanted to go with Kiyoshi and bring Izuki home. But Kiyoshi had pleaded with him, eyes wet, begging him to stay. That he couldn’t risk losing him, too.

Momoi was tasked with strengthening her spells around the mansion. If anything went badly, she was the first line of defense, along with Aomine, should anyone or anything try to break into the house.

So, that left Kasamatsu -- there was no way he wasn’t going -- Akashi, Kise -- there was no way he was leaving Kasamatsu’s side, he said -- Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kiyoshi.

He didn’t know what to expect, but he knew there was no way he was going to let those bastards get away with kidnapping his Slayer. And so, the six of them set off, following Kiyoshi’s lead.

*~*

Takao whimpered into the thick duvet, twisting his body as the silver chains burned his skin. He’d been so stupid. So foolish. Midorima probably hated him for causing so much trouble. For starting this whole thing. If he hadn’t let himself be put under a thrall, none of this would have happened.

“M’sorry,” he whined again, feeling horribly guilty as Himuro hushed him, telling him it was all right. It wasn’t his fault. But it was! It was all Takao’s fault.

The door to the hotel room opened again and Takao didn’t bother to look up. It was probably just Mibuchi coming back.

But he heard a gasp of his name, followed by the mattress dipping. He cried out as the chains were removed from his skin. It was a relief, but it hurt! Then he turned and saw, “Furi.” His eyes widened. No. No, no, no. They’d gotten Furihata. 

“Takao, are you all right?” Furihata asked, his face full of concern. 

No, he wasn’t all right. He’d gotten Furihata captured, too. Now Akashi would surely kill him. And he’d deserve it.

“He’s been trapped there the whole time,” Himuro answered as Furihata untied his wrists and ankles. “He’s got some nasty burns.”

“They’ll heal,” Takao said, voice rough. They didn’t need to worry about him. He was a vampire. They were the ones in danger here. “We need to--” But he paused when he saw another human he didn’t recognize. “Who’s that?”

“Izuki,” Furihata replied. “He’s a senpai from my basketball club and a friend.”

Takao nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

But Izuki didn’t respond. He just stood there, face blank and eyes clouded.

“He’s under a thrall,” Takao surmised. “Is that...is that how I looked?” He turned toward Himuro.

“More or less,” Himuro confirmed. “You were more talkative, though. Just...not yourself.”

“He’s human,” Furihata said. “It affects us differently.”

Damn. Who were these bastards who so easily controlled and manipulated others?

“Hey, you gonna leave that kid like that all night?” A huge vampire asked as he walked into the room. He was tall and rippling with muscle. And the sheer power radiating off of him was intimidating.

“Oh, right! I forgot!” Another vampire said. He wasn’t as tall and was rather slim. He bounced around energetically before he reached Izuki. Then he raised a hand to lift the other’s chin, staring deeply into his eyes. “Wakey wakey, hot stuff.”

Izuki blinked and then reared back, nearly falling back onto the mattress with the rest of them. “What the hell? Where?” He looked around the room, a hand reaching back to grip Furihata’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“The gang’s all here,” Mibuchi said as he, too, entered the room. “Oh, my.” He brought a hand to his cheek. “It’s awfully crowded in here, isn’t it, Ei-chan?”

“Yeah,” the huge guy agreed. “It’s getting a little tight.”

“Mmm, perhaps because Kota-chan brought along an extra?” Mibuchi toyed with the end of his hair. And Takao swore he saw the blond guy blush as he ducked his head.

“I’m sorry, Reo-nee,” he said. “But he was too cute and so funny!”

“And he’s Kiyoshi’s,” the big guy added. Takao frowned. He didn’t know anyone named Kiyoshi. Did he? It sort of sounded familiar, but…

“Teppei’s?” Mibuchi raised his elegant brows and then gave a slow grin. “Oh, well, that changes things, doesn’t it?” He looked over at Izuki, giving him a once over. “Oh, yes. Well done, Kota-chan.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m some bargaining chip!” Izuki spoke up, fists clenched. “Just how many people are you trying to lure here, anyway?”

Ooh. Takao liked this guy. He may have had the face of an ikeman, but he was tough as nails. 

“Admittedly, we were only trying to snag Sei-chan,” Mibuchi said, puckering his lips. “But it’ll be nice to see Teppei again after all these years.”

Takao expected Furihata to say something about that. Maybe deny that Akashi would fall for their trap. But he’d seen the way his grampire looked at the Slayer. He knew he would surely come. And although Takao didn’t know anything about Kiyoshi. If Izuki was precious to him…

“Well, there’s no time to waste!” Mibuchi clapped his hands twice. “It’s time to put all the pieces in their proper place.” His gaze drifted over to Takao and his smile widened before he faked a pout. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to use the chains on you again, darling.”

*~*

They probably made an odd group, the six of them. Kiyoshi led the way, followed by Akashi. Midorima and Murasakibara flanked him, just slightly behind. But Kise…

“Senpai, you don’t have to worry! I’ll protect you,” he announced, only to be hushed by Akashi. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Once we get there, you just stick by me, okay?”

Kasamatsu shot a glare at him. “Are you implying I can’t handle myself?” he asked.

Kise immediately backpedaled, holding his hands up and waving them frantically. “Not at all, Senpai,” he said and then lowered his hands, his expression shifting to maudlin. “It’s just...if anything were to happen to you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Something painful twisted in Kasamatsu’s chest. He lifted a hand and mussed Kise’s hair, gently at first and then almost too hard at the end. “I appreciate your concern, but I can’t die, remember?” he offered.

Still, Kise looked distressed. “But you can get hurt,” he argued. “And if something bad happens to Furihatacchi--”

“That’s why we’re going to save him,” Kasamatsu cut him off. “Have a little faith in me,” he said. “In your family.” He gestured toward the other vampires, who were marching on, all determined and not backing down.

Kise nodded. “You’re right,” he said. “We’re strong.”

Kasamatsu smiled then, proud of his crybaby, overenthusiastic almost-lover. They’d have to settle things once all of this was over. Between the two of them.

“We’re nearly there,” Kiyoshi said, pointing toward a huge building at the end of the street. It was a hotel, but one that wasn’t open just yet. It looked like it had been closed for refurbishment.

“A hotel?” Murasakibara groused, the air around him seeming to sizzle. “If they laid a single finger on Tatsu-chin, I’m going to obliterate them.”

“Calm down, Murasakibara,” Kiyoshi said, earning a mix between a growl and a hiss from the giant vampire. “I’m sure they’re only using him as bait.”

“And what of Kazu?” Midorima asked. “He’s not a human like the others. If they--”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Shintarou,” Akashi cut him off, looking no less worried than the man beside him. “They won’t touch them if they truly require my cooperation.”

That seemed to soothe them. And before Kasamatsu knew it, they were at the entrance of the hotel. It was open, as if inviting them in. He took a deep breath, but froze when someone cried out.

“Shin-chan!” It was Takao!

Midorima whipped his head to the right and the others followed. There, by a huge fountain in the courtyard, was Takao. Beside him stood a tall man with dark hair, pouty lips, and kind eyes. “You came,” he sang and gracefully jumped out of the way when Midorima went barreling toward him, intent on knocking him off his feet. “Not fast enough, _ Shin-chan _ ,” he stressed Takao’s nickname for him.

“Mibuchi.” Kiyoshi greeted him, his tone terse.

“Good evening, Teppei,” he said. “Sweet of you to bring everyone here.” He peeked around him at Akashi. “You even managed to get Sei-chan to tag along.”

“Where is Kouki?” Akashi asked. “Return him to me now and I promise you can leave with your life.”

At that, Mibuchi chortled, placing a delicate hand over his mouth. “Oh, Sei-chan. You’re the cutest.” Then he sobered, his face serious. “Sweet Kacchan is here.” He gestured toward Takao, who was writhing on the ground. It was then that Kasamatsu noticed he was covered in silver chains. Hundreds of them!

Midorima cursed as he began pulling them off, the metal burning his hands. Kasamatsu wanted to run over and help, but Mibuchi continued.

“The others are inside,” he said. “I wish you all the best of luck in finding them,” he added and then, quicker than even Kise, he disappeared.

“Midorima, do you--”

“Go ahead!” he shouted at Kiyoshi, continuing to pull the steaming chains from Takao’s body. “We’ll be fine!”

Kasamatsu hesitated, but followed after Akashi and the others, sparing one last look at Midorima and Takao before running into the hotel.

“He’s a bastard,” Murasakibara growled. “He hurt Kazu-chin.” He ran forward, almost like he knew where he was going. “If he hurt Tatsu-chin--”

“This way,” Kiyoshi said, pulling ahead. “There are two in here.”

“I know that!” Murasakibara snapped at him before pulling two huge doors open. Inside was a ballroom. And in the center were Himuro and Izuki, tied together with gags over their mouths.

Kasamatsu would not want to be the one responsible for that. Murasakibara and Kiyoshi both looked ready to kill.

But the guilty parties didn’t seem fazed in the least. Two vampires, one huge and one nearly vibrating with excitement greeted them. But one was suspiciously missing.

“This is a distraction,” Akashi whispered to Kasamatsu. “Kouki is somewhere else.”

And as much as Kasamatsu wanted to stay behind and help. He knew that Murasakibara and Kiyoshi could handle themselves. So, when Akashi went running toward the stairs, Kasamatsu followed.

*~*

Midorima was here! He was here! It was hard to think through the pain, but his Shin-chan had come for him. He could apologize now. He could…

But Takao’s eyes widened when he saw the state of his Maker’s hands as they continued to remove the layers and layers of silver chains Mibuchi had tossed onto him. Overkill, really. But he was a distraction, after all.

“Shin-chan,” he gasped, his gaze still on the welts and burns on Midorima’s hands. “Stop, your hands, you’ll--”

“Quiet, fool!” Midorima shouted with no real anger behind it. “I will heal,” he hissed as he removed another chain. “But even if I would not, it would be worth it to save you.”

A lump lodged itself in the back of Takao’s throat as heat built behind his eyes. “Shin-chan…”

The silver was finally off him, his skin on fire, but no longer being burned. He immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around Midorima. 

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, burying his face in his Maker’s chest. “This was all my fault.”

Midorima held him, rubbing his back and smoothing his hair. “Kazu, you...you went out, even though Akashi said it was unwise.”

Takao tried to swallow, but his throat was tight. He simply nodded against Midorima’s chest.

“When I found out the reason--” Midorima’s voice cracked. “I was so upset with myself.”

Takao pulled back, shocked. “With yourself?” he managed, voice raw.

Midorima nodded, tears filling his eyes. “You went out for my lucky item. A stupid favor.” Takao knew he didn’t mean it. Midorima took things like that very seriously. “I was so angry,” Midorima went on. “I vowed that, if anything had happened to you--”

“But I’m okay, Shin-chan!” Takao interrupted, not wanting to know where that was going. “You found me. You saved me!” He wrapped his arms around Midorima’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you.”

To his surprise, Midorima kissed him. Right there in the courtyard. “I love you, too, Kazu.” 

Takao could have stayed like that forever. But the others were in danger. “You have to help Akashi,” he said. But Midorima shook his head.

“I’m in no condition to assist anyone.” He held up his hands, which were slowly beginning to heal. Coming into contact with that much silver was dangerous and hard to recover from. Even for a vampire as old as his Maker. “Besides, I am not going to leave your side.”

Takao nodded, pressing closer to Midorima. He closed his eyes. He was safe.

*~*

Himuro was both relieved and petrified when he saw Murasakibara nearly yank the ballroom door off its hinges. Beside him was a man he didn’t recognize. But, judging by the concerned look he’d given Izuki and the dark one toward their captors, he assumed it was Kiyoshi.

“Well, well, Kiyoshi. You made it,” the larger of the two vampires said with a laugh.

“Nebuya,” Kiyoshi greeted him and then faced the other. “Hayama.”

“No long, no see!” Hayama cheered, almost dancing on the spot. “Hey, I wanted to ask. This cutie, is he your boyfriend?” He gestured toward Izuki, who glared up at him over his gag. “Cuz he’s hilarious and I was wondering--” Hayama just barely ducked out of the way as Kiyoshi went flying forward. “Hey, now! I was just asking!” Hayama dodged again, flipping backwards and onto one of the tables. 

“I am here to protect my family,” Kiyoshi said, throwing his arms out wide. “Do not for a moment think I will go easy on you.”

Hayama’s eyes flashed, his fanged grin widening. “Ooh. Sounds fun!”

“Oi, Kiyoshi!” Nebuya called. “Save some of that for me!” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t remember the last time we had a good fight.”

“You think this is some kind of game?” Murasakibara growled, stepping between them. He quickly looked over at Himuro, obviously assessing him. Himuro nodded. He was fine. They hadn’t hurt him. “You dragged Tatsu-chin into this,” Murasakibara snarled at Nebuya. “I’m going to crush you.”

“Oh?” Nebuya raised his brows, his rematch against Kiyoshi momentarily forgotten, it seemed. “Well, I’d love to see you try.” He jumped up. “But you’re about a thousand years too young, kiddo!” He flew forward and Himuro sucked in a breath through his nose.

They were fighting. His Atsushi and their ally. They were fighting and he was stuck there, bound and useless.

Behind him, Izuki wriggled closer, bumping their heads and getting Himuro’s attention. He gestured toward a cart in the corner. It was hard to see from where they were, but Himuro spotted the silverware atop it. There was a knife! 

If they could make it over there, they could cut themselves free. 

As carefully as he could, Himuro closed the remaining distance between them, pushing up against Izuki’s back. The other followed along, applying the same pressure. It was risky, but they managed to stand. 

The ground shook below them as Hayama slammed his hand onto the carpeted floor.

Himuro glanced over and saw that the others were still fighting. Neither truly getting a hit. They were too fast. And if Himuro wasn’t imagining things, it looked like both Hayama and Nebuya were pulling their punches. Strange.

He and Izuki hopped over toward the cart. They each grabbed a knife and then ducked down behind one of the tables. Hopefully, they’d be free before anyone noticed they were missing.

They had to hope.

However, once they had cut through their bindings, Hayama and Nebuya stopped, jumping just out of reach of Kiyoshi and Murasakibara. The ballroom was trashed. Tables broken, chairs sticking out of the walls. Chandeliers hanging by a thread.

Himuro thought he and Izuki had been caught. But Nebuya and Hayama just exchanged smiles.

“Looks like he’s awake,” Nebuya said. And then, in a blink, they were gone.

Murasakibara and Kiyoshi rushed over to them, barely giving Himuro and Izuki time to meet them halfway.

Himuro gasped as Murasakibara squeezed him tight, lifting him off of the ground and burying his face in his neck. “Tatsu-chin,” he breathed. “Tatsu-chin, you’re alive. You’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Himuro managed, trying to pat the other’s broad back. When he was set back on his own two feet, he cupped Murasakibara’s cheeks. “Atsushi, you found me.”

“Of course, I did.” He pouted. “Ah, but now I’m tired.” He held Himuro again, nosing the vein on the side of his neck. “And hungry.”

“Atsushi…” Himuro flushed. They weren’t alone, after all. “When we get home.” 

Murasakibara made a show of letting his shoulders sag. “Fine,” he relented. “But we’re not leaving my bed for the next month.”

Himuro’s cheeks burned as he avoided Kiyoshi and Izuki’s amused gazes.

*~*

Furihata Kouki was not a damsel in distress. He was the Slayer for crying out loud. And he did not appreciate being used as bait. But, as it just so happened, he was bound on the rooftop of a fancy hotel. His jacket was gone and with it, his stakes, holy water, and anything else he might be able to use against his assailants.

Mibuchi had disappeared a little while ago, leaving him with Nebuya. But then he returned and the other left. Something was happening, he knew it. Even if Mibuchi hadn’t given anything away.

Akashi was probably already here. And that made Furihata feel awful. He was happy his lover had come for him. But he was falling right into their trap.

And then, like the universe wanted to prove him right, the door to the roof opened, revealing Akashi and Kasamatsu.

“Kouki!” “Furi!” 

“Not so fast.” Mibuchi glided between them. “I’m glad you found us, but it looks like someone is still sleeping.” He tilted his head at Akashi. “Won’t you come out, Sei-chan?”

Furihata frowned. Just what was Mibuchi trying to do?

“Oh, I know!” Mibuchi clasped his hands together. “I have to make you angry, don’t I?” He gave Furihata a pitying look before he hauled him up by his bindings. “Up we go,” he said and then brought him over to the edge of the rooftop. “Sorry, Sei-chan, but this is the only way.” He tossed Furihata up in the air and then caught him, this time around the neck.

Furihata wheezed. Damn it! He looked down. They were at least forty stories up.

*~*

Kasamatsu watched in horror as Mibuchi dangled his Slayer over the rooftop’s edge. There was no surviving that fall. What was he thinking? Akashi was going to kill him!

“Mibuchi,” Akashi said, voice eerily calm and terrifying. “Release Kouki or I will ensure you do not make it to dawn.”

But Mibuchi shook his head. “I’m terribly sorry, Sei-chan, but I don’t think you want me to release him just now.” He glanced over the edge. “It’s a long way down.”

“You know what he meant!” Kasamatsu shouted, sick of being toyed with. 

“Oh, you must be the Slayer’s Watcher, right?” he asked, blinking at him. “I’d hate to put you out of a job.”

“Mibuchi.” Akashi sounded downright murderous. “Give Kouki to me.”

“I’d love to,” Mibuchi began with a put upon pout. “But then I wouldn’t get to see  _ my _ Sei-chan.”

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. Furihata took advantage of Mibuchi’s moment of distraction, swinging his body and kicking at his captor. And if Mibuchi had held on a millisecond longer, Furihata might have landed on the roof.

But Mibuchi released him early, his eyes going wide in shock as Furihata fell from his grasp, plummeting toward the ground below.

“Furi!” Kasamatsu shouted and then grasped his chest. Furihata was terrified and he could feel every bit of it. No. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He wasn’t supposed to go so soon this time around. Kasamatsu had failed! 

A flash of blond hair and golden eyes appeared in his mind. Kasamatsu hadn’t--

Akashi took a staggering step before running toward the ledge and peering over. He searched frantically, but then fell to his knees, his fangs elongating as he cried, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Sei-chan,” Mibuchi said, looking petrified. “I didn’t-- I wasn’t going to--” He took a step back. “I didn’t expect him to do that,” he explained. “I wouldn’t have dropped him. I just wanted to--” He froze when Akashi stood back up, walking toward him with his hand open, reaching for his neck.

Maybe he was going to return the favor.

But as Kasamatsu watched Akashi walk, something very simple dawned on him. He was still alive. He was still alive, which meant...Furihata was still alive!

Somehow, someway, Furihata was alive and well. He had to tell Akashi!

But Akashi was right in front of Mibuchi now. And instead of wrapping his fingers around his neck, he gently pat the Original’s cheek. “Excellent work, Reo,” he said in a voice that didn’t sound quite right.

Mibuchi gave a relieved smile. “Sei-chan…”

Then Akashi turned around and it all made sense. One eye red and the other gold. This was the Other One. “It’s a shame, though.” The Other Akashi clicked his tongue. “I was hoping to turn the Slayer first.” He sighed and then that frightening, heterochromatic gaze was on Kasamatsu. “I suppose I can settle for his Watcher.”

*~*

Furihata had seriously miscalculated. Or rather, he hadn’t thought Mibuchi would be so easily taken by surprise. He figured the Original would notice his escape attempt, tighten his grip, and then release when the weight of Furiahta’s body had his wrist twisting the wrong direction.

Then again, his weight was probably nothing to a powerful vampire like Mibuchi, so the fact that he’d dropped him at all was crazy.

Anyway, Furihata was falling. 

And it sucked. He was actually pretty upset about it. Terrified and upset.

He barely caught the looks of horror on Akashi and Kasamatsu’s faces before the brick of the building was rushing up in front of him. He closed his eyes, unable to grab for purchase with his arms and legs bound.

It was too soon. 

Just then, something slammed into him, changing his trajectory. Furihata’s eyes flew open as a pair of arms scooped him up. He looked up and saw blond hair illuminated by the moonlight.

His savior smiled down at him, golden eyes glowing. “I’ve got you, Furihatacchi!”

Kise jumped from balcony to window ledge, slowing their descent until they were safely on the ground, a canopy of trees from the little park obscuring their view of the sky.

Furihata expected to be put down, but Kise dashed forward at vampirical speed, running back into the hotel.

“Kise, what--”

“We need to get you somewhere safe,” Kise explained, running down the length of the hall toward the lobby. And there, waiting by the luggage check, were Midorima and Takao. When the latter spotted them, he made to stand up, but Midorima kept him seated. As Furihata drew closer, he could see the burns from the silver still healing.

Nasty stuff, that. 

“Takao, you’re okay!” Furihata said in a hushed whisper, unsure if they were still in danger down here.

“Yes, thanks to Shin-chan,” Takao replied. “Where’s Akashi and Kasamatsu-san?” 

Kise’s grip on Furihata grew just a bit tighter. “Still on the roof,” he answered. “Midorimacchi, can I leave Furihatacchi to you?” 

Midorima raised his brows, but nodded and accepted Furihata -- like a package -- letting Kise run toward the stairs. “What do you intend to do by yourself?” he asked before Kise reached the door.

“Senpai is up against an Original,” he said, still facing away. Then he turned, his face a myriad of emotions. “I’m going to go support him.” Then he was gone.

Takao made quick work of removing Furihata’s restraints. He thanked him before following after Kise. “I’m going, too.”

“Furi!” Someone called his name and Furihata slowed when he saw Izuki and Kiyoshi walking his way, Murasakibara and Himuro right behind. “You’re okay!”

“I’m fine, but Sei--”

“Is having to deal with all three of them,” Kiyoshi answered, looking up toward the roof. “Furi, it might be best to get you out of here--”

“And leave him?” Furihata drew back, anger building in his chest. Akashi had come all the way to save him after Furihata had foolishly let himself be captured. He was not about to abandon him. Or his Watcher. “Yukio-san is still up there. Kise, too.”

Just then, something fell outside, slamming into the ground with such a force that the building shook.

They ran out of the lobby, Furihata breaking ahead. He gasped at what he saw. On the shattered steps of the hotel lay a broken and bloody Kise.

Furiahta looked up just in time to see four figures leap from the roof toward another building, their bodies silhouetted by the moon. They moved incredibly fast and were out of sight in a blink.

The Originals. Plus one more. 

Akashi. 

“Furi...ha…” Kise wheezed and Furihata snapped out of it, bending down to help him up. He was definitely worse for wear, but his injuries were already healing as he got back to his feet. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t--” He closed his eyes, baring his fangs as his body shook. “Not Akashicchi,” he said. “They took Senpai.”

Furihata sucked in a breath. They’d awoken Akashi’s Other Self? And they’d...they’d taken Kasamatsu as...as what? A hostage?

Kise fell to his knees, his clawed fingers gripping the broken pieces of concrete beneath him. “He said he’s gonna turn him,” he sobbed, broken and ugly, his chest heaving. “I couldn’t get to him…”

Furihata’s heart went out to Kise. He understood they had history. Their love wasn’t unlike his and Akashi’s. And with Kasamatsu’s memory being intact, it might have been even stronger.

But if what Kise said was true, Furihata was worried for another reason. They could not kill Kasamatsu. He knew that. He and his Watcher were connected. Kasamatsu could only die when Furihata did. 

If they turned Kasamatsu… What did that mean for their cycle? Was it even possible? Would their link be severed?

“We should head back to the house and regroup,” Himuro suggested. “I know I’m still rather new to this whole vampire business, but after that fight, I think everyone needs to recharge.”

Furiahta didn’t want to recharge. He wanted to speed after Akashi and change him back. He wanted to save Kasamatsu from them. But Himuro was right. He knew that.

“Let’s inform them of our impending arrival,” Midorima said and Takao gave a soft chuckle as he pulled out his phone.

“I’ll call the landline.”

*~*

Kagami had never felt so useless before. Here they were, threatened by some super powerful bad guys and he was stuck in the Akashi mansion, unable to assist in any way. He didn’t even know if Himuro was alive or not. But he shook his head. He had to be.

On the other side of the room, Hyuuga was pacing back and forth. He’d never seen his captain so worried. But he understood. Kiyoshi was going up against old rivals and Izuki had been taken.

Kagami looked down at his shoes. Himuro was locked up somewhere and he was unable to do anything.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s voice, like vapor, was at his ear. “You should sit down.”

“Don’wanna,” Kagami muttered, shuffling his feet. Hyuuga was making a small, anxious circuit around the couch, wearing a track into the carpet. Maybe Kagami would do the same on the other side.

“C’mon, Tiger,” Aomine was suddenly very close, his cool breath wafting over Kagami’s ear and neck, stirring the hairs and tickling his skin. “Want a distraction?”

But Kagami pulled away, anger rising in the back of his throat. “Can’t you ever be serious?!” he shouted, causing Hyuuga to stop his pacing and Momoi to look up from where she was performing another protection spell. “My family is missing!” he continued. “Your family went after them. To fight these horrible beings and you’re just…” He closed his eyes and sunk down into one of the couches, suddenly exhausted. “I’m sorry, I--”

“No, you’re right,” Aomine said, though his expression still looked rather unapologetic. “If things were different,” he said. “If they’d taken you or Tetsu…” He grit his teeth, clenching his fist. “I would be out of my mind with worry.”

Kagami blinked up at him. “Daiki…”

“I know I’m the baby of the family,” Aomine went on. “They didn’t even think to bring me because I’m too out of control.” He sighed. “It’s not like there’s vampire powers training or something.” He sat down heavily beside Kagami on the couch. “I know you’re worried about that guy….” He wet his lips, snaking an arm around Kagami’s waist and pulling him tight against his side. “But sometimes you have to leave it to someone else.” Kagami didn’t miss the way Aomine looked at Kuroko. “As frustrating as that can be.”

Kuroko smiled and then glided over to Kagam’s other side, his body like a chilled fog as he embraced him. “Murasakibara-kun loves Himuro-san,” he said. “He will not let any harm come to him.”

Kagami nodded. They were right. That purple giant rubbed Kagami the wrong way, but he definitely loved Tatsuya. And it was probably better that Kagami hadn’t gone. He would have just rushed in blind and gotten in the way.

He sighed, leaning his head against Aomine’s shoulder. “I just wish I could help…”

“You are helping,” Aomine breathed before pressing a kiss to his temple. “You staying put and out of danger is keeping me from doing something really stupid.” He smirked against Kagami’s skin.

Just then, the doors to the main house flew open, loud enough for them to hear it in the drawing room. For a moment, Kagami panicked. But then Hyuuga ran forward, meeting Izuki in the doorway and pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Don’t you ever do something stupid like getting kidnapped ever again!” he said, gripping the back of Izuki’s shirt. 

Izuki pulled back, placing his hands on Hyuuga’s shoulders. “Can you believe I was kidnapped on purpose?” he asked and then added, “And here I thought I was mis-taken.”

Hyuuga rolled his eyes and pulled him into another hug. Kiyoshi joined in, picking them both up easily.

Next to walk in was Midorima carrying a blushing Takao. Or, rather, he would have been blushing if he wasn’t a vampire. Kagami could still tell, though. “Shin-chan, I told you, I can walk!” 

Then Kagami’s heart swelled. Because the next person in the room was HImuro. “Tatsuya!” he called, breaking free from his boyfriends’ hold and nearly knocking his brother over. “You’re okay!”

“Hey, Taiga,” he replied, returning the hug, just as forcefully. “Atsushi saved me.”

“Yeah…” came Murasakibara’s familiar drawl. “Now, release Tatsu-chin or I’ll crush you, Kagami.”

Kagami glared up at him over Himuro’s shoulder, but with one final squeeze, he released Himuro, taking a step back. “I owe you my gratitude,” he said. “For saving my brother’s life.”

But Murasakibara waved a large hand in dismissal. “You don’t owe me anything. I would have saved Tatsu-chin no matter what.” Then he paused. “But I wouldn’t mind if you got me some snacks.” He rubbed his chin. “There’s this one kind that makes Tatsu-chin’s blood really--”

“They’ve got Sei.” Furihata came into the room, Kise following dejectedly behind.

Kagami looked around the room. Everyone who’d been taken was back, but Akashi was missing. And so was Kasamatsu.

“They took Senpai, too,” Kise confirmed Kagami’s suspicions. “I wasn’t strong enough…”

“Kise, it was you against three Originals and--” Furihata’s voice cracked. He took a deep breath, recentering himself. Kagami was amazed at how resilient his teammate was. He was the Slayer for a reason. “The Other Akashi has awoken,” he explained.

No one looked surprised, save for those who hadn’t gone. Aomine visibly flinched behind him.

“What is...the Other Akashi?” Kagami asked carefully, unsure if he wanted to know. “I mean, he said he was born to deal with his heavy emotions and stuff, right?”

“Yes,” Midorima answered, setting Takao down on a couch and then standing beside it. “But because of that, his Other Self lacks things like compassion and empathy.”

“In short, he’s a monster,” Kiyoshi said. “I’ve dealt with him before.”

“He only appeared once to me,” Aomine said. “I tried convincing Akashi to turn me for Tetsu,” he said. “But he couldn’t do it. Not without calling...Him.”

“What deal did he have with the Originals?” Momoi asked, her gaze still on Aomine as she addressed the others.

It was Kise who answered. “I’m not sure,” he said. “All I know is he flaunted the fact that he was going to turn Senpai.” His lower lip quivered. “He saw how it hurt me and he--” He pursed his lips, looking away.

“Well, how did they awaken him?” Kagami asked. “Maybe we can change him back?”

Furihata sighed. “I think he emerged because Mibuchi threw me off of the roof.”

Kagami gaped. “He threw you off of a roof?!” Why was no one else shocked? These guys were bad, but he didn’t think they were _ that _ bad.

“It was an accident,” Furihata continued. “My fault, really.”

Kagami’s head was still spinning, but Furihata sounded sure of himself, so he went with it. “So, he thought you died and the Other Akashi came out?” Kagami chewed on his lower lip. “Couldn’t we just show you to him then?”

Furihata shook his head. “Seeing me die again, so soon, broke something in Sei,” he managed, clearly fighting through his emotions. “Because of this, the Other Akashi was able to return.” Furihata looked up at Kagami with sad eyes. “Me appearing before him will have no effect because...that Akashi doesn’t love me.”

That was hard to believe. Kagami had seen them together. There was no way an Akashi existed that did not love Furihata.

“He may not remember, but we do,” Kise said. “The Other Akashi is heartless.”

Kagami frowned, remembering the way Akashi would dote on Furi, not caring if others were around. The way he’d speak to him, like he was his entire world. 

“Then,” Kagami began, looking at everyone, but focusing on Furihata. “We’ll have to bring him his heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my goodness! So much happened in this chapter!  
> So many are safe and back home...but now Kasamatsu and Akashi are missing!  
> I hope our heroes will be able to get them back safely~
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check me out on tumblr @jubesy or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here it is! The final chapter of this installment~  
> I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations!
> 
> Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

Momoi had only planned on paying her childhood friend a visit. Spirits forbid he ever reach out and give her a call. But their reunion was cut short when one of Akashi’s drivers showed up and brought all three of them to the main house.

She’d been there before. After Aomine had let it slip that he’d gotten himself turned into a vampire -- no head’s up! No, ‘Satsuki, do you think this is a good idea?’ Nothing! -- and Momoi demanded to meet her best friend’s Maker.

Akashi was powerful. Cool and calm and terrifying all at once.

Momoi only saw him a few times since then. When it came to spending time with Aomine’s new ‘family,’ she usually opted to hang out with Kise. He was fun.

But Kise did not look like his usual bubbly, energetic self right now. He was serious, sad, with a dark expression on his face.

Akashi and Furihata’s Watcher Kasamatsu had been captured by three powerful Originals.

Momoi had done a bit of reading up on vampires after she was suddenly thrust into their world. But there wasn’t much known about those who were born with this...gift.

They didn’t take the entire family. That would be unwise. Especially considering the unusual amount of humans it boasted. They left Midorima and Takao to recover from their wounds. Murasakibara demanded that he stay behind to care for his Tatsu-chin -- which was fine by Momoi. He was a bit of a question mark when it came to a delicate operation such as drawing out their Maker’s true self.

Kagami had put up a fight. He’d felt so useless before. Momoi understood. But there was no way she was going to let Dai-chan come. She loved him, but he was still too inexperienced. They both were frustrated that they once again had to stay behind, but she could rely on Tetsu-kun to calm them down.

As for the newest members of their group, Kiyoshi, as kindly as possible, forbid Hyuuga and Izuki from coming. Hyuuga had been pacing the floor in their absence, so Momoi expected him to kick and scream. But one look into the Original’s eyes and he nodded.

So, that left their current party. Furihata, the Slayer. Kiyoshi, the Original -- who could locate others of his kind. Momoi, the witch -- Kiyoshi said her powers would come in handy. And, of course, Kise, who would not rest until they brought Kasamatsu back.

Momoi wasn’t sure where they were going. She hadn’t gathered enough data on their newest threat. Perhaps if Aomine had done a better job of keeping her informed… But she shook her head. They had Kiyoshi, a powerful vampire who could lead them right where they needed to go.

Beside her, Kise was tense, so unlike his normally loose-limbed self, who hummed while he walked, a bounce in his step. He blamed himself. As if he could take on three Originals and a more powerful version of his Maker all on his own.

“We’ll bring them home,” Furihata said, facing forward and following Kiyoshi. And Momoi wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Kise or himself. Probably both.

They were making the rest of the journey on foot, having left the car in a parking garage, which led Momoi to believe they were nearly there. It was actually quite close, like their targets hadn’t felt the need to travel very far. And why would they? They were the most powerful beings in the city. There was no need for them to hide.

Dawn would break in a few hours. And people would start waking up and going to work. They’d have to finish this quickly.

They approached a hotel at the end of the street. Its front steps were destroyed and Momoi was informed that the inside wasn’t much better. She did feel sorry for those who had to deal with the collateral damage.

“They returned here?” Kise asked, his jaw set.

Kiyoshi nodded. “This must be their base.” He frowned. “Just what are they planning?”

Momoi wished she had an answer. But she had a feeling they were expecting them. Why else would they return to the scene of the crime if not to lure those who’d escaped their clutches?

“Sei is in there,” Furihata said. “Yukio-san, too.” He was wearing a different jacket than the one he usually took on patrol. But he was loaded with everything a Slayer needed to ward off vampires. Or kill one. 

Momoi surveyed the building before them. “We should stick together,” she said. “I’ll cast a spell for protection.” She held her arms out. “It is quite powerful, but its range is small.”

They drew nearer, allowing her to encase them in an invisible bubble.

“Thank you for coming, Momoi-san,” Furihata said. “I know you don’t really have a dog in this hunt.”

But Momoi shook her head. “Dai-chan’s Maker is in there. And even though I know it won’t kill--” But she cut herself off. She only meant to say that Akashi dying didn’t mean that all his progeny would die or turn human or anything like that. But she was speaking to the vampire’s lover, so perhaps bringing up his possible death was not a wise decision, giving the circumstances. “Dai-chan’s family is my family,” she said instead.

“All right.” Kiyoshi straightened, cracking his neck. “Let’s go get them back.”

*~*

Kasamatsu had been through years of training. Lives of it. He’d fought vampires and demons alike. Warded off evil spirits and yokai. But nothing had prepared him for going up against an Original.

Kiyoshi had given off an amazingly powerful aura. But it was clear that he hadn’t meant anyone harm.

With these three...it was different. Yet the same. Even though Kasamatsu was being held prisoner and they exuded an terrifying amount of pure power… He didn’t feel like he was in danger.

But then Akashi walked back into the room and his fight or flight response kicked in. 

Too bad his arms and legs were bound. 

“Welcome back, Sei-chan,” Mibuchi said, like the other vampire hadn’t only excused himself to the restroom. Strange, since Kasamatsu didn’t think they needed to go. But then Akashi turned and it made a bit more sense. “Oh, I, um, I like your new fringe.”

Akashi had trimmed his bangs, giving Kasamatsu a better look at his wild eyes, one red and one gold.

“Kiyoshi is here,” Nebuya said, cracking his knuckles. “You want me to take him on?”

“That won’t be necessary, Eikichi,” Akashi replied, his voice so different from the honey-sweet one he used with Furihata or the calm yet imposing one he used on most everyone else. This one sounded like a different person.

“Aww, I was hoping we could play with Kiyoshi again.” Hayama pouted. 

“Hey, you got a turn last time!” Nebuya argued. “Give other people a chance.”

“Stop it, you two,” Mibuchi said, holding up his hands. “Forget about Teppei for now.” He turned toward Akashi. “We’ve waited over a century for your proper return, Sei-chan.” He smiled and Kasamatsu imagined he would be blushing if he could. “Will you tell us your plan now?”

Kasamatsu’s eyes widened. There wasn’t a deal. The three Originals had been waiting for the Other Akashi this whole time? For him to reveal some plan of his? They…  _ They _ followed  _ him _ ?

“Very well,” Akashi said, eyes flashing. “Then we’ll deal with our guests.”

That snapped Kasamatsu out of it. It wasn’t just Kiyoshi who’d come back. Did that mean Furihata was here, too? Kasamatsu didn’t sense his fear, so if he’d come, it had been willingly.

No. It hit him. This was a rescue mission. They were coming to save him and to try and bring Akashi back.

“For decades, you have been three of the remaining few Originals,” he said. “But I learned that a human bitten by one of your kind would become amazingly powerful.” His smile widened almost comically, if it was not so terrifying. “Your direct descendants would make quite a formidable team, don’t you think?”

To their credit, the three exchanged confused glances. Mibuchi cleared his throat. “A team, Sei-chan?”

“Humans are nearly worthless,” Akashi said, eyes growing large, deranged. “All they do is provide sustenance for higher beings before their short life comes to an end.”

Kasamatsu grit his teeth, anger bubbling up in his chest. This was definitely not Furihata’s Akashi. The Akashi who waited life after life for his love to be reborn, so they could spend what little time they had together.

This was a monster.

“So, um, what are you suggesting, Akashi?” Hayama asked, looking slightly frightened, himself.

“Kotarou.” Akashi faced him. “I’m proposing that we turn those who could be of use to us.” His wild gaze slid over to Kasamatsu. “And farm the rest.”

“Farm?” Nebuya drew back, blinking. “Akashi, humans--”

“Are merely food,” Akashi finished for him. “But if you have one you like, I’ll be sure to add them to the list of those to be turned.”

Hayama stepped forward. “Uh, yeah, actually, he was here earlier. Could, um...could I save him?”

“Save?” Akashi threw his head back and barked out a laugh. “You’re not saving him from anything. It’s what humans were put on this earth to do.”

Kasamatsu had heard enough. “You’re wrong!” he growled, drawing their attention. “And I’m living proof.” He tried to stand up, but he couldn’t. “Why would I be reborn time and again if not to fulfill some greater purpose?” He narrowed his eyes. “The Real Akashi knew that.”

Akashi regarded him. But then shrugged. “And I had planned on turning you, too.” He shook his head. “Well, I _ am _ a bit peckish.”

However, before Akashi could make his way over, the door to the conference room flew open.

“Yukio-san!” “Senpai!” 

Kasamatsu wanted to tell them to get away. But he was suddenly in Kise’s arms, his face pressed into the other’s chest. He didn’t think he’d see him again. “Kise, you idiot…”

“I know,” he replied, smoothing his hair. “I wasn’t fast enough before.”

“Ryouta.” 

Kise stiffened when Akashi called his name. Shit. He was going to Order him to do something, wasn’t he? 

“Ryouta, that’s mine.” 

To Kasamatsu’s surprise, Kise only gripped him tighter, his face in pain as he turned toward his Maker. “With all due respect, Akashicchi,” he ground out. “Yukio is _ mine _ !”

Akashi’s eyes widened. “Insolent.”

“Sei, no!” Furihata called just as Akashi was about to lunge at them. The Originals on either side of this fight stood motionless, waiting to see what was going to happen. Kiyoshi was beside Momoi, whose arms were outstretched, ancient words flowing from her lips on a loop. 

“The Slayer lives,” Akashi noted, cocking his head to the side. 

“Yes,” Furihata said, stepping closer, away from Momoi’s bubble of protection. Kasamatsu wanted to help him, but he was grounding Kise. If he left his side now…

“This is just perfect,” Akashi went on, clearly amused. “Now I can turn you both.”

But Furihata shook his head. “No, you won’t.” 

“Oh?” Akashi regarded him. “Won’t I?” 

“No,” Furihata sounded so sure. “Sei would never hurt me.”

Akashi grinned. “Yes, that’s right,” he purred. “He never could bring himself to bite you, even when you begged for it.” Kasamatsu’s eyes went wide as Furihata blushed furiously. “Poor Slayer.” Akashi clicked his tongue. “Allow me to make up for what he lacked.”

Furihata clenched his fists at his sides. “Sei isn’t lacking anything!” he shouted. “Now, get out of his body and give him back!”

Akashi looked significantly less amused now. “His body?” he echoed with a scoff. “This body is just as much mine. Perhaps even more so.” He placed a hand over his chest. “For while he hides away, cowering in the darkness, I witness everything!” he spat. “I take on everything.”

“Yes,” Furihata said simply, throwing him off. “You have done a wonderful job protecting Sei all this time.” He stepped closer. “But you don’t have to do it now. I’m here to help shoulder the load.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Akashi stepped forward, closing the distance between them. “Kouki…?” he asked, voice trembling.

“Sei…” Furihata responded, holding his arms open. 

But Akashi did not embrace him. In fact, the moment, he was close enough, he wrapped his fingers around Furihata’s neck, lifting him clear off of the ground.

“Furi!” Kasamatsu gasped. He was almost too distracted to notice the way the Originals behind Akashi stepped back, their eyes wide. 

“You are nothing,” Akashi said to Furihata. “All you do is cause him pain.”

Kasamatsu wanted so badly to help his Slayer, but Kise was holding him tight. And it was then that he realized...Akashi had Ordered him, after all.

*~*

He’d been so close. He swore he’d seen his Sei reflected in those eyes. But he was wrong.

The hand around his throat hurt. This Akashi was not simply holding him. Not the way Mibuchi had been.

To their credit, the Originals in the room did not attack. They just stood there, staring on with eyes wide and mouths agape. 

Perhaps the Akashi they’d been waiting for did not meet their expectations.

“You are nothing,” Akashi said to him. “All you do is cause him pain.” But Furiahta heard it. What he was really saying. ‘All you do is cause _ me _ pain.’ Because, for as many times as his Sei had loved him, this Akashi had witnessed it. Sitting on the bench while the two of them found each other, confessed, kissed, and made love time and again.

And what did this Akashi get? He was left to pick up the pieces when his Sei was too weak to handle the loss.

“‘M...srry…” Furihata managed. 

Akashi’s eyes widened and he dropped him. And finally, as if whatever pause button had been pressed had run out, the others moved. Kiyoshi was at his side in an instant, Momoi joining him and extending her bubble to cover them.

Kasamatsu was still being held prisoner by Kise, but the blond vampire was fighting whatever Order the Other Akashi had given him. It must have taken every ounce of strength for him to stay still.

Furihata rubbed at his throat, looking up at a surprised Akashi, who managed, “You’re...sorry?” He blinked. “Sorry… Sorry doesn’t…!” He gripped his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

“Sei-chan,” Mibuchi began, reaching out toward him. “You’re...You’re not yourself--”

“This is the real me!” Akashi shouted. “I am the one you know. You don’t know my weaker self.”

“Yeah, but…” Nebuya began. “Farming humans? An elite vampire army?” He shook his head. “This wasn’t what we were expecting.”

“Mmn.” Hayama nodded. “We just wanted to have fun with Akashi. Like before.”

Akashi growled, falling to his knees and gripping his head. “Shut up, all of you!” he roared. “It’s that stupid Slayer. Clouding my mind…”

“Sei.” Furihata reached out for him. “You must have been so lonely…” 

Then it happened. Akashi looked up, his eyes flickering between red and gold. His face crumpled as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. “I had to face everything by myself,” he sobbed. “At least he had you…”

“Sei…” Furihata stepped out of Momoi’s bubble, moving closer and wrapping his arms around his lover, pulling him close. “You will always have me. Both of you.” And it was true. Furihata loved every part of Akashi. And this Akashi, who shouldered every burden, who handled everything his unnaturally long life had thrown at him… He was just as important. “I love you.”

Akashi stiffened and then slumped forward, resting his forehead on Furiahta’s shoulder, his cool breath puffing through the fabric of his jacket. “Kouki…”

“Welcome back, Sei.”

And just like that, it was over. 

“Hey, we, uh, wanted to apologize,” Nebuya said, rubbing the back of his neck. “We don’t exactly have a lot going on and Akashi had--” He shook his head. “We got carried away.”

“Yes,” Mibuchi added. “I wanted so badly to see the Sei-chan who’d promised us an adventure.” He shook his head. “I ended up doing a lot of things I’m not proud of…”

“It was fun, though!” Hayama joined in. “I mean, the sparring and stuff.”

“Sparring?” Kiyoshi raised his eyebrows. “You mean, in the ballroom?”

“Well, yeah,” Nebuya answered. “Did you think we were actually trying to hurt you?” He laughed and clapped Kiyoshi on the shoulder. “There’s only five of us left, man. If we killed you, there’d be no one else worth fighting.”

When Furihata had learned that three very powerful vampires were headed his way, he hadn’t expected things to end like this. With an apology and a sleeping Akashi in his arms.

“Hey, when he wakes up,” Kasamatsu began, pointing toward Akasihi. He was finally free from his bindings, though Kise was still hanging off of him. “Do you think he’ll be your Akashi or the other one?”

Furihata hummed, combing his fingers through his lover’s hair. “I’m not sure. He was definitely my Sei a moment ago.” He sighed. “But the Other Akashi is mine, too, isn’t he?”

Yeah. Definitely not how he’d expected.

They made their way home, just the six of them: Furihata, a slumbering Akashi, Kiyoshi, Momoi, Kasamatsu, and Kise. The other three promised to come to the Akashi Mansion and apologize to everyone properly, but it was Furihata that suggested they give them some time to cool off. After all, they’d been enemies only a few hours earlier.

As they approached the drive, the wrought iron gates opening automatically, Furihata finally breathed a sigh of relief. He looked across the backseat at Kasamatsu, who was humming a song he didn’t recognize while carding his fingers through Kise’s hair. They exchanged tired smiles. And even though their mission was over, Furihata had a feeling his Watcher would be extending his stay. The academy would be fine without him.

Akashi mumbled something against Furihata’s shoulder. “What’s that, Sei?” he asked, pushing back his newly trimmed bags and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll buy the hotel…” he muttered. “Pay for the damages…”

Furihata snorted. That was definitely his Sei.

And when they finally walked inside, the entire family rushing toward them to welcome them back, he couldn’t help but smile and laugh along with them. This was what he was fighting so hard to protect. This was the Slayer’s duty.

And so long as his heart beat in his chest, Furihata was going to fulfill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Everyone is okay~ (Please, it's me. I love happy endings)  
> Oh, but this series is far from over.
> 
> I have plans for quite a few more installments.  
> Last night, after editing this chapter, I actually wrote the entirety of the next one, haha. And, yes, it's AoKagaKuro because the OT3 (you know, the ones who started this whole AU) really didn't get much attention in this ensemble fic.
> 
> I also want to write how the characters recovered from this. Oh, and I have new characters and ships to introduce, so... I do hope you'll continue to support me and this series! Thank you!  
> And if you ever have any questions or requests, please let me know! I have a lot planned, but I'm always interested in what people would like to read~
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other content on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com/) and on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
